Memoir
by Sheepchi
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten. Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to beleive I'm the same person. HieiOC. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Memoir**

**A Fanfic by Sheepchi**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person."

**Author's Notes: **Personally, I find this very exciting! I'm writing a sequel! Yay. I hope all you "Forgotten" readers enjoy it. Well, I see no more reason to delay, so on with the fic.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm only going to say this once: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's FANfiction, people.

**Prologue**

* * *

At midnight, the old playground was all but deserted; the little ones who spent their summer hours racing around the place had long since left, taking their parents and babysitters with them. Besides, what kind of person goes to a fifty year old playground at midnight, even in the summer?

Answer: Akiko Mishimi.

Somewhere between a coping with a near death experience, moving out of her father's house for good and starting college, she'd developed one or two odd habits.

Midnight trips to playgrounds being one.

The swing she was sitting on creaked as she rocked slowly back and forth, taking in the scenery. Not that there was a whole lot to look at.

Trees. Swing sets. Slides. A cemetery.

Alright, so the last thing was a bit unusual.

If she really thought about it, Akiko would probably say that the cemetery was the reason that she chose to haunt this particular playground. She never really thought about it, though. She never explored the cemetery enough to know enough to know what to think about it.

Kurama had told her that it was an old children's cemetery from back in the days when kids were lucky to make it to age twelve.

A slight smile came to Akiko's lips when she thought of Kurama and the rest of the friends she had made.

It had been three years ago when she met them; they stayed close.

That can sometimes happen when a group of people witness the total destruction of a world together.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had rented an apartment near hers, and Kurama was going to the same university that she was; it was nice having people that she liked around—she never had that when she lived with her dad.

By twelve fifteen, Akiko was the only person remaining in the area of the playground, even the high school kids wandering the cemetery for thrills had gone home. Akiko shivered—it was beginning to get a bit cool.

Deciding that it might be best for her to go on back to her apartment, Akiko rose from the swing and began walking back through the playground to her car.

Halfway to her parked car, Akiko glanced back at the cemetery. She couldn't have said why, but she decided to take a look around it. She backtracked her way to the black iron gates.

The cemetery itself was centuries old—the grave markers that could be read dated back to the sixteen and seventeen hundreds.

"Morbid curiosity is really starting to take an effect on me," Akiko said to no one as she wandered the rows of graves. "Next thing you know I'll start sewing together dead bodies like some kind of Dr. Frankenstein."

None of the names or dates on the stones that she read struck any kind of chord with Akiko; she walked through the graveyard with no real intentions and no real interest.

Until she saw the little boy.

He was sitting atop one of the markers, watching her with keen interest but not saying anything.

"Hey!" Akiko called. "Hey you shouldn't be here by yourself. Where are your parents?"

The little boy smiled but did not answer Akiko's questions. He gave her a little wave of recognition and then ran off.

"Hey wait a second!" Akiko shouted, and she took off after the boy.

He led her through the graves back to the gate and into the playground. Akiko had almost caught up with him. She reached a hand out to grab the kid's arm, but her grip closed on nothing but air.

Akiko slid to a stop, panting from the effort she had spent chasing the little boy.

The little boy who was now nowhere in sight.

Confused, and reasonably so, Akiko looked around the playground and to the gates of the cemetery for some sign of the little boy.

But she couldn't find one.

He was just…

Gone.

Shaking off what had just occurred, Akiko began slowly making her way back to her car.

"Weird," she murmured. "Really, really, weird."

She reached the car door, opened it and plopped down in the driver's seat frowning. "Life just doesn't want to be normal for me, does it?"

**

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, prologues are always short. Sorry it took me so long to get to this fic. I hope that you guys are still interested. Well? What do you think? Good, bad, stinky? Let me know! Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Seeking the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person."

**Author's notes: **Hmm… coffee. Oh… wait, I'm supposed to be writing a fanfiction, aren't I? Sorry about that. Yeah, so I know the prologue was short. Sorry. I'll make up for it. Anywho… summer is nice, isn't it? I mean I actually have time to write now. Woo hoo! Which is great because there are people out there like

**ImParanoid: **Yes, yes, the prologue was tiny…. It happens. Thanks for reviewing, though! I hope that the rest of the fic ends up being longer. Keep telling me what you think!

Yeah. Love reviews. Who doesn't? Anywho, the YYH characters will start showing up in this chapter, so…. I dunno. And just to reiterate, **I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho.** Don't sue, I have no money. Though I do have some paper plates with those lovely little flower patterns on them. You could have those...

All right, I'm done. Enjoy.

**Part One: Seeking the Light

* * *

**

"For those of you who are wishing to go into fields of social work, marketing, anthropology and, naturally, psychology, the study of the human mind is necessary for success. Now I expect many of you will find this course to be—"

'Completely and inescapably boring,' Akiko thought to herself, as she doodled on the edge of her notes.

The person sitting in the seat next to her saw Akiko's eyelids dropping and gave the leg of her chair a quick and slight kick.

After gracelessly saving herself from falling from her seat, Akiko turned and gave a glare to he who had kicked her chair.

A look of amusement covered Kurama's face as the girl righted herself in her seat.

Not a moment too soon, the bell rang. Students began filing out of the classroom until only two were left.

"You looked as though you might have been having some trouble there, Akiko," Kurama said, rising from his seat and waiting for her to do likewise. "Did you stay up all night again?"

"No," Akiko said defensively.

Kurama gave her a look that clearly stated that he didn't believe her.

She sighed. "Okay, so maybe I was out later than I should've been, but I wasn't up all night."

"The playground again?"

"And the cemetery."

The kitsune frowned. "You've been going there a lot lately. Any idea as to why?"

Akiko shook her head.

Kurama's frown deepened. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope."

"You're sure?"

Akiko shrugged and began to make her way for the door of the classroom.

"You'll see him again, Akiko," the kitsune said, watching her leave. "He'll come back."

"Whatever."

"He will. He'll come back."

"And I'll move to New York, start a theatre career, win five Tonys and buy a deluxe penthouse apartment."

"…You could."

"No."

"Akiko—"

"Kurama, please, I'm gonna be late for work. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Akiko ambled out the door, not looking back to the kitsune whose worried gaze followed her.

* * *

"Akiko, do we have anymore non-smoking tables?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

The hostess watched her co-worker's red ponytail bounce out of sight as Akiko made her way to the back of the diner where the smoke-free section was located. When she saw Akiko give the thumbs up to her, she smiled at the man waiting for a table.

"Looks like we've got a table for you, sir," the hostess said. "When Akiko gets back up here she'll show you where to go."

The man smiled. "Thanks. Out of curiosity, does Akiko do any waitressing?"

"No, sir, she's not old enough," the hostess replied smiling. "Did you want her to be your waitress?"

"Well," the man said, a sheepish look on his face. "You see, I know her from school, and I just wanted a chance to talk to her."

The hostess gave the young man an encouraging smile. "Tell you what I'll do. After you're seated, I'll tell her that you had a question about the special and I didn't know the answer. She'll come over to your table and you can talk to her."

Akiko returned to the hostess station wearing her "Hi-how-can-I-help-you" smile.

"Sixty is open," she said to the other hostess, who marked the table off the list with her highlighter.

The young man followed Akiko to the open table, waiting for her to recognize him, but she didn't. Or rather, she didn't let on that she did.

"Your server will be with you shortly," Akiko smiled, getting away from the table as fast as she could. She didn't turn to look, but she had a strong suspicion that the young man's eyes followed her all the way back to the hostess station.

The crowd that had been waiting to be seated had thinned—dinner rush was almost over. Since there were no witnesses, Akiko thought this the appropriate time to give her fellow hostess a good whack on the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Mira, what did I tell you about trying to set me up?" Akiko demanded, giving the other hostess a glare that would've killed half of the diner's patrons if, as it is said, looks could kill.

Mira gave a little laugh. "I didn't do anything. He asked about you. Says he goes to school with you. Recognize him?"

"Yes," Akiko said. "And I'm not interested. I don't know what you told him, but you'd better find some way to take it back."

"Aww, Akiko, look at him. He's watching you like a love struck puppy. I bet he'd leap from the roof if you asked him to."

"That's a thought."

"Akiko!"

"Look, I've told you a thousand times, I don't date."

"But you've never said why. Come on, Akiko, we're best friends. Just give him a chance, hm? For my sake?"

Sighing, Akiko nodded. "All right. But only this once. And only because my shift ends in five minutes."

Akiko returned to the table where the young man was sitting, still watching her. Trying to repress the urge to throw up at his puppy love antics, she approached him, smiling.

"Mira told me you need some help," Akiko said in a voice far too cheerful to be realistic. "What can I do for you?"

"You could start by sitting down and having a drink with me," the man said hopefully.

Akiko tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. Employee policy wouldn't allow that. But I'd be happy to get your server over here to get you something." She turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm.

"Akiko, I know you recognize me. I sit right behind you in—"

"I know," Akiko said. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm just not interested in dating right now, so if you'll please let me go…."

Defeated, the young man released her arm, allowing her to return to the hostess station.

"Well?" Mira questioned. "What's the deal?"

"There is no deal. I told him I wasn't interested."

"God, Akiko—"

"My shift is over. I'm going to go ahead and clock out. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Akiko sighed as she turned on her windshield wipers. Things just didn't seem to want to go her way today.

"Damn rain," she said, shifting the wiper speed up. "Sunny all day long, but it just has to rain on my way home from work. Typical."

Akiko shook the unhappy thoughts from her head. If she kept up like this she'd end up getting in a wreck.

Though that would get her out of classes for a while….

Even through the smeared glass of her windshield, Akiko could see the cemetery looming before her. God, that place was creepy. She stared at it for so long that she almost forgot she was driving.

Until she glanced at the road and saw the little boy from the night before standing directly in front of her car.

"Oh my God!"

Akiko's foot slammed onto the brake pedal and her car came to a screeching halt.

Franticly, she unbuckled and pushed herself out of the car into the rain to check and see if the little boy was all right.

She ran to the front of the car, silently praying that the child would be fine.

But when she reached the spot where the child had been, there was no one there.

* * *

More soon. Read and review!

Sheepchi


	3. Under the Lights

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's Notes: **Cats are surprisingly entertaining. Especially when you have to give them medicine. Ask me about the scratches I'm sporting now. Really. I love my kitty…. Anyway, it is now time for part two of "Memoir." Aren't you excited? Or not…. All right, enough of my nonsense. Here's to my reviewers:

**mysadeyes:** Thanks for the review. It would be quite funny if Akiko suddenly went all _Sixth Sense_ on us…. I don't expect that that will happen, though. Keep on reading the fic!

**sillylittlenothing: **Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you found the beginning to be "alluring." You asked some great questions…unfortunately, you have to wait for your answers. Wouldn't want to give away the story, would I?

**ImParanoid: **I take it you're interested in the fic. Thank you for that! Again, more good questions that will have to be answered as we go along. I'll try not to take so long, since you're so interested.

**Rahasia: **I'm glad you like how the fic is going so far. I hope you like the rest just as much. Sorry about the "suspense" thing, but how else would I keep people interested? Always great to hear from you! Keep reading and reviewing!

**-X-1fallen angel1-X: **Glad you liked the chapter! As for what's with the kid, I can't say yet. You'll just have to wait for future chapters to tell you, I'm afraid.

You're all wonderful, really.

**Part Two: Under the Lights

* * *

**

"Tall Chocolate Caramel Latte?"

"That's mine."

"That'll be three seventy-five, miss."

Akiko dug in her pockets and pulled out some change and tossed it onto the counter.

"Thank you, miss," the teenager behind the counter said, handing Akiko the coffee she ordered.

Nodding her thanks, Akiko ambled to one of the tables in the corner of the café, taking a seat and sipping her coffee.

"Mind if I sit with you?" a voice questioned.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Akiko looked to the direction of the voice, preparing to give someone a full scale telling-off until she saw the speaker.

"Yusuke, yeah sure," Akiko smiled. "Have a seat."

Yusuke plopped down on the chair across from Akiko, eyes focused on her tired face.

"You look like hell," he said bluntly.

"Thanks, Yusuke. Always a pleasure to hear such lovely compliments."

"No, I mean… you know what I mean. What's up?"

Akiko shrugged, taking a swig of her coffee. "I've been having weird dreams lately," she said.

"Weird how?"

"Weird like… having them when I'm awake. I keep seeing this little boy—I almost ran over him last night. But then, as soon as I think I've seen him, he's gone."

"That is weird."

"Yeah. Even weirder because I think I recognize this kid. I have no idea where I could know him from…."

Yusuke thought about what Akiko had said for a moment, frowning.

"I don't think that's all that's bothering you," he said finally. "Let's not talk here. I was on my way to the park to meet Keiko. Why don't you walk there with me?"

He stood and made his was out of the coffee shop; Akiko followed him, tossing her empty cup in the garbage can as she went.

* * *

"You seem down lately," Yusuke said, zipping up his jacket against the cool air. "And I'm not the only one who thinks that, either. Kurama talked to me yesterday. So what's the deal? What's got you so down?"

"I dunno," Akiko said, falling into step beside Yusuke. "Lots of things I guess."

"Such as?"

Akiko shrugged. "Work. School. Finals. You know. Life."

Yusuke tilted his head to one side. "You miss him a lot, don't you? That's what you're all upset about."

"God, no. Why does everyone think that's all I think about? I don't miss…. God, Yusuke, I hate it when you're right."

"You're lucky. It's a rare occasion."

Both of them kept walking in silence.

"It's not like that's the only thing I think about," Akiko said after a few moments.

"I know."

"But it does bother me. I mean, he told me he was going to leave, told me when. But still…"

"I know."

Yusuke stopped walking and turned Akiko to face him. "I'm really sorry I can't help. I wish I could." He pulled her in for a brief hug. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

A melancholy smile spread across Akiko's face. "Okay. Tell Keiko I said hi."

Yusuke ambled deeper into the park, leaving Akiko be herself on the sidewalk.

She ran a hand through her hair and began walking on on her own.

Akiko had walked the perimeter of the park before deciding to make her way back to her apartment. She walked back to the sidewalk that had led her to the coffee shop in thoughtful silence.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Mira calling her.

Mira's car pulled up to the sidewalk where Akiko was walking, and Mira urgently rolled the window down.

"Kiko, get in the car."

Akiko took in the look on Mira's face.

And it wasn't comforting.

"Mira, what's happened? What—"

"Never mind that now. Get in the car. I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay, okay." Akiko climbed into the passenger seat.

Mira was not true to her word. She didn't say a word through the whole drive, no matter how Akiko tried to get an answer from her.

They drove as fast as the law would allow, and even then Mira said that they were probably too late.

"Mira, this isn't funny, what's going on?"

Rather than answer, Mira pointed to the building they were parked in front of.

The hospital.

"Mira," Akiko said, turning to her friend. "Mira, what the hell is going on?"

The girls both ran inside the building and up to the nurses' counter.

"Excuse me," Mira said to the nurse behind the counter. "This is Mr. Mishimi's daughter."

"I see," the nurse said softly. "Miss Mishimi, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Akiko's breath caught in her throat. "What might that be?"

"Your father had a heart attack earlier today. I'm afraid he's dead."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Dramatic, no? Sorry about the length of this chapter. It just worked out that way, I guess. Anywho, let me know what you think! I love to hear what you think, so please please _please_ read and review!**Dramatic, no? Sorry about the length of this chapter. It just worked out that way, I guess. Anywho, let me know what you think! I love to hear what you think, so please please read and review! 

Sheepchi


	4. I've Lost the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's Notes: **I really have very little to say. Hmm. Oh well. Yeah. Crazy. Anywho, I'd like to thank my reviewers, as always:

**-X-1fallen angel1-X-: **Ah, yes, yes. Thicken it does. But we were expecting that, weren't we? Thanks for the review. Keep reading; I'd love to hear what you think about the rest of the fic.

**ImParanoid: **Akiko's life is pretty crappy. But, as the cliché goes, things get worse before they get better. I'll try to keep her out of a rut though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ummei Genkai: **Thanks. I'm glad you like the story thus far. I also hope that the story gets as good as "Forgotten." Let me know if it gets to that point or if you think it needs work. Thanks!

**Kate: **Hey, thanks for the review. To answer your question, all I can do is request that you read "Forgotten." That should fill in all the holes and answer all your questions. Or, you can just keep reading and those questions will be answered (if vaguely) as the fic progresses. Again, thanks for the review; I hope you like this story and "Forgotten," if you decide to read it also.

**BlueWater26: **You're right; a lot of things have changed since "Forgotten." I don't expect anyone to remember all the little details from "Forgotten" (at least until I want them to  ). To answer your question, no, Akiko doesn't have any siblings. She lived alone with her dad. Thanks for reviewing the fic; I hope you like the rest of it!

You guys rock. Thanks for your thoughts. Enjoy the fic.

**Part Three: I've Lost the Light

* * *

**

The lawyer leafed through the pages of the legal pad in his hands. "I'll tell it to you truthfully, Miss Mishimi," he said, "your father had earned quite a bit of money over the years. And in addition to his earnings, he inherited a good deal from your grandparents."

"I know," Akiko nodded. "I used to take care of the bills for him. I know what his financial standings are…. What they were."

The lawyer narrowed his eyes slightly. "I see. Are you also familiar with what is stated in your father's will?"

"No. He never told me what was in the will. He said it wasn't any of my business."

"Well, during his lifetime, that's true. But since he is now…deceased, the contents of the will must be shared with you."

Akiko nodded again, wringing her hands nervously.

"I have to say, this is a strange situation. It isn't very often that a minor—"

"I'm over eighteen—"

"But still under twenty-one. As I was saying, it is a very rare occasion that someone of your age comes here without a parent or guardian. Now, let's get on with this unpleasant business, shall we?"

"Yeah, fine," Akiko replied, rubbing her temples.

"Very well, then. As I said, your father was quite wealthy. The vast majority of his assets will be staying in your family."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"Not necessarily. Most of the money will be staying in your family, so you should have access to it. But you are not listed here as Mr. Mishimi's heir."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the money does not go to you."

"Who does it go to?"

"A Mrs. Amara Mishimi is listed here as the heir. I assume that's your mother."

"Yes."

"So there shouldn't be an issue."

"But there is. My mother disappeared years ago. No one has heard from her in ages. We don't know where she is."

"I see. Well, that is an issue."

"So what do we do about it?"

"Well, frankly, there's nothing we can do. The money has to go to your mother. I'm very sorry Miss Mishimi."

"Okay. That's all right. It really doesn't matter."

Akiko rose from the leather chair and turned to leave. "Thank you anyway, sir."

* * *

Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke stood impatiently outside the building that the lawyer's office was in, waiting for Akiko to come out. 

"I wonder what's going on in there," Keiko muttered, glancing to the building. "I hope that lawyer isn't giving too much trouble. She really doesn't need that right now."

"It's just a council about the will," Yusuke said. "Can't be too bad."

The glass door of the building swung open, and Akiko stepped out into the sunlight. She almost didn't see the group there waiting for her.

"Oh, hey guys," she smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. How are you?"

Akiko shrugged. "I'm all right, I guess. I really appreciate you guys coming here to see me."

They stood outside the building for a moment, not saying anything.

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" Akiko questioned suddenly, triggering surprised looks from the others. "No, really. My treat."

Various shrugs and murmurs of assent traveled through the group, and they made their way down the street.

* * *

"Will you be having anything else? Dessert? Coffee?" 

"I'll have coffee, thanks," Akiko said to the waitress.

The waitress disappeared to the back of the restaurant, leaving Akiko, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke alone at the table.

Kurama leaned forward, addressing Akiko. "Are you sure you're all right? All that's happened—"

"A lot has happened to me, Kurama," Akiko sighed. "This is the least of it. It's just time. Time changes everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person."

"Akiko—"

"Look, guys it's really not a big deal. I'll be all right. I promise.

"It's not like he was ever there for me."

Akiko dropped the money for the bill on the table, not bothering to wait for her coffee.

"It's not like anyone has ever been there for me."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that took me so long. It was a difficult chapter to write, and I don't know why. I promise you guys, the chapters will get longer. I just have to work into it, you know? Well, thanks for being so patient with me; it means the world to me! Keep on reading and reviewing! 

Sheepchi


	5. Blinded by the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know, I didn't update over the weekend. I'm sorry. I had to go to the Strange family reunion (and that's NOT a pun…). But I'm back now, so it's all good. Yeah. Oh, this is exciting; this is the chapter where we find out some about the crazy little boy! Anywho, let's take a moment to thank the reviewers.

**DarkArcheangel: **Yeah, you're right. She was exaggerating a bit. It happens to people who have been through something traumatic. Thanks for the review; I hope you like the story.

**-X-1fallen angel1-X-: **Ah, thanks for catching that. Yes, Akiko's mother has been mentioned once before, in the first chapter of "Forgotten." Thanks for reviewing the chapter and asking questions! Hope you like this chapter too.

**ImParanoid: **I know, I know, poor Akiko. I promise, things will eventually improve. It's all part of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your trip. Keep reading and reviewing!

**sillylittlenothing: **Yeah, it's a rough situation for her. But just to give you a little better of an idea, Akiko has a job, a cheap apartment and a used car. She's frugal and good at managing money (since she had to do it for her dad and all), so she'll be all right. Keep reading and reviewing!

**BlueWater26: **No one knows what happened to Mrs. Mishimi…. It's an odd situation to say the least. Things do suck for Akiko right now, but things change  . I hope you like the next chapter! Keep reviewing.

**MikoHatome: **I'm glad you liked "Forgotten" and are liking this fic so far. Yes the lullaby was an actual song ("Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls). Thanks for the response!

Always love hearing from you guys; you keep me sane.

Oh, by the way, _italics _type indicates a flashback/memory sequence.

**Part Four: Blinded by the Light

* * *

**

Akiko wasn't quite sure how she had made it up to the door of her apartment; tears were blurring her vision horribly. She wiped at them with the back of her hand as she approached the door. The tears didn't dry up, even as she dug in her pocket for her key.

Eventually, she did get the door open. She kicked a clear path at the door, still sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"God, this sucks," she sighed, pushing the door closed a resting her head against the cool wood.

She stayed there for a time, trying to get a grip on all that had happened—from Mira picking her up yesterday to the meeting with the lawyer…. It was surreal.

Sighing, Akiko flipped the light switch and turned to the sofa, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto it. But something stopped her from doing that.

Said something being a little boy.

The same little boy she had seen in the graveyard. And that she had almost run over not two nights ago.

"Oh my God," Akiko breathed, cautiously stepping towards the little boy. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

The child did not respond; he simply sat on the edge of the sofa, smiling warmly at her.

"Hey, kid, this isn't funny! Who are you?"

He rose to his feet and approached Akiko; she noticed, for the first time, that his face and arms were littered with scars and burns. Falling into a kneel, Akiko took the little boy's hand.

It was cold.

Too cold for anyone living.

Akiko's breath caught in her throat and she threw the little boy's hand back at him.

"Christ… you're…."

The little boy cocked his head to one side, waiting for what Akiko would say.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

Slowly, the little boy nodded.

"Dear God." Akiko dropped to the floor in a dead faint, the little boy watching her curiously.

* * *

_The stars were beautiful that night; he sat and watched them with his parents, thinking in the way that only a child can._

_It was perfect._

_The boy's mother went into their house; his father followed her, motioning for the little boy to come inside also. He took his time getting to the door. The stars were just so pretty._

_He heard his mother screaming._

_Strange. His mother never screamed. The little boy looked around, trying to find what had scared his mother so badly. _

_He saw it._

_Claws flashed. He barely saw the monster; it was enormous—bigger than the house. A roar escaped the beast as he took another swing at the little boy. _

_The child was screaming now, and bleeding. His father ran inside the house in a panic, looking for something to fend off the beast. _

_He found a torch._

_By the time his father returned, the little boy was all but dead. The flame was a last ditch attempt to drive the beast away. But it didn't work. The father was sent flying; the torch fell to the ground, setting the grass ablaze._

_There was no escape for the child now._

_Tears streamed down the child's face as he looked up into the beast's face. _

_Glowing golden eyes were the last thing he saw before the claws flashed again._

_The next day, his parents returned to the site of the fire. _

_Nothing was left but ashes._

* * *

Akiko's vision slid back into focus as she lifted herself off the floor. When she reached a sitting position, she saw that the little boy was still watching her.

Keeping her eyes on the child, Akiko crept over to her phone and, with more than a little difficulty, dialed Yusuke's number.

The phone rang twice, before Yusuke's voice came through the line. "What?"

"Yusuke, I need to talk to you."

"Akiko? It's three in the morning."

"I know. But I need to talk to you now."

"Okay, okay."

"Great. Meet me at the children's cemetery near my place in an hour all right? And call Kurama and Kuwabara too."

"All right. Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this about?"

Akiko shook her head. "I'll tell you when you get here. Hurry, Yusuke."

* * *

When Kurama's car pulled to the side of the road, Akiko was on the swing set, glancing over at the cemetery.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke climbed out of the car and approached her.

"So what's the deal?" Kuwabara yawned.

Akiko stood and began walking to the graveyard. "You won't believe this."

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah, right."

"I've been seeing this little boy," Akiko said, "in the weirdest places. And when I got home, he was in my apartment."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "He break in?"

"No, no," Akiko said. "I think he's been trying to tell me something. I asked him who he was, I held his hand…. He was dead; I'm sure of it."

"If he was dead how was he standing?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama frowned. "Are you saying that this child is a ghost?"

"Yes, yes, yes. That's what I'm saying." Akiko lead the boys through the graveyard, not really sure where she was going until she reached an ancient grave marker. "This is his. This is where he's buried."

Akiko ran her hand across the grave marker. "He was killed, you guys. He was killed by a yokai."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah. Spooky, huh? Anywho, I'm sorry for making you guys wait through the weekend for this chapter. Like I said, reunion (which, believe me, if I could've gotten out of it…). There probably won't be an update until Wednesday; I'm going to be out of town all day tomorrow. But I'll try to get some work in tomorrow morning before I head out. Well, read and review!**


	6. Sharing the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Hmm…coffee. Well, I had a good day off. But it's nice to be writing again. Although, this chapter is probably going to be a bit short. Sorry. Actually, I'm going to try to get a lot of work done this week, because I'll be out of town and unable to update after Saturday. I won't be able to post again until the next Saturday, and maybe not until after that. That being the case, I guess I'll stop stalling here. I just want to be sure that I thank my reviewers!

**DarkArcheangel: **Yes, pity upon the little boy. As to when Hiei is going to show up again…. Well, I hadn't intended to tell that, but since you asked, it'll still be a while. He won't show up for another four or five chapters. Please don't send hamsters. My cats won't be able to take it. And I have more plastic spoons than I could ever need. Thanks for the review.

**ImParanoid: **I'M UPDATING, I'M UPDATING! A bit demanding, aren't we? That's okay; I need it every so often. Like I told DarkArcheangel, it'll be four or five chapters before we see Hiei. He doesn't come in until around chapter nine, I think. Sad, I know. I'm anxious for her to see him too. Keep on reading and reviewing.

**sillylittlenothing: **Wow, you read deep, don't you? That's good. I would love to answer your questions about the little boy (I suppose I'll have to give him a name eventually…), but I have to let the story do that, I'm afraid. It's nice to know the path that you're thinking along: it helps me to know if things are going the way I want them to. And I guess they are. Thanks for the review; keep on reading!

**brezzybrez: **Thanks for the review. I hope you like this update. Read and review.

**MikoHatome: **Quite freaky, I suppose. I feel sorry for him, too, but, well, if the story is to progress, then it had to work out that way. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you like this one, too.

**BlueWater26:** Ha, I'm the same way—only it's not so much fear of death as it is fear of pain. And I imagine it would be quite painful to be killed by a yokai. Don't worry about rambling in reviews (that goes for all reviewers). I like to hear what you guys think. Thank you for the rating. How nice of you! Can't wait to see your next review.

**UmmeiGenkai: **Thanks for the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Thanks for reviewing

Thanks people; I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Part Five: Sharing the Light

* * *

**

The lights in Koenma's office were bright and obnoxiously so. Akiko cradled her forehead in the space between her thumb and index finger, hoping that the rest of her hand would shade her eyes.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Akiko sat in the office in silence. Bits and pieces of what Akiko had seen of the little boy's death ran trough her head; she shivered, anxiety and exhaustion slowly taking their toll.

"Little spooked, aren't you?" Yusuke's voice asked her.

"You could say that," she said. "This place is strange."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, you never get used to it."

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah. So have you."

"What? No I haven't."

"What do you mean? Yeah you have. You came here three years ago. Don't you remember?"

Akiko shook her head.

"Weird. You sure? Cause I know you came here—Koenma remembers you."

"Yusuke, there's a lot of stuff that I don't remember from three years ago."

"Yeah, but this isn't the kind of place you forget."

"Neither was Tierra des Ángeles. But I don't remember anything about it."

"There's a reason for that," a new voice broke into the conversation.

Both of them turned to see Koenma entering the office.

"After Tierra des Ángeles was destroyed and Paciencia's destiny fulfilled, her presence in you and her memories disappeared. The memories about when you came here were tied to Paciencia's, so after she was put to rest, they vanished." Koenma studied Akiko as he sat down in his desk.

"So," the Reikai prince said, looking from face to face. "What brings you all here?"

"A ghost," Kurama stated. "It seems that a child murdered by a yokai has taken to haunting the city. If possible, we'd like to see if there's a file on the child."

Koenma nodded. "What's the child's name?"

"Itaka Nari," Akiko said, recalling the name from the gravestone. "He was six years old when he died." She stopped speaking when she noticed the look of shock on Koenma's face. "You know who we're talking about?"

"Yes, actually," Koenma said slowly. "The death of Itaka Nari is a famous case. We never figured out exactly what happened to him. Not even nine hundred years after the fact."

Yusuke spoke up. "Wait wait wait, so you didn't know this kid was killed by a yokai?"

"Of course we _knew_," Koenma replied, narrowing his eyes. "Nothing else could have… mutilated him so. But we've yet to figure out why the yokai killed him, or even _which_ yokai did it."

"That's unusual," Kurama frowned. "Yokai are rarely discreet about killings. Surely _someone_ would know why the boy was targeted."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, you'd think that. But no one's been able to uncover it. Maybe that's why he's haunting the city. Who's been seeing him, by the way?"

Cautiously, Akiko raised her hand.

Koenma raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, that's unexpected."

Akiko shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you think that he's appearing to Akiko for a reason, Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Probably," the deity responded. "You four go back to human world. I have to do some research into this. There's an odd situation arising here."

**

* * *

Author's notes: **Bum bum bum…. Okay, no more of that. Sorry the chapter's so short. They should start getting a bit longer soon. Yeah, so now the little kid has a name (yay). Well, I really can't think of anything much to say…. Just read and review, then, I guess. Thanks! 


	7. Seeing the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Yeah…. I'm going out of town for the week. I won't be able to access a computer until I get back (which really sucks, but there's not much I can do about that). But as soon as I get back, I'll have a chapter all but ready for posting, I promise. Anyway, now to thank my lovely reviewers.

**DarkArcheangel: **Ah, so you've noticed the light thing? Nice…. Andyeah, the chapter was REALLY short…. Sorry! I promise to work harder to make up for it! Thanks for reading and reviewing the fic.

**MikoHatome: **Thanks for the lovely compliments. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Yoru Inu: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you're on edge for the fic (makes me feel like I'm doing the whole "suspense" thing right). Keep reading and reviewing.

**ImParanoid: **Glad that I'm not taking too long; I'll try to keep the same speed (aside from this upcoming week…like I said I'll be gone). But I'm sorry, I can't put Hiei into the story any sooner than intended. Some other things have to happen first. Sorry again. But I'll keep working hard so that we can get to when he comes in. Keep reading.

**sillylittlenothing: **Well, not ALL of Akiko's memories are gone. Just the ones from Tierra des Ángeles and ones left over from her past live(s). And there are some things that, in order for her to live a "normal" life, she needed to forget. When Paciencia's spirit left her, all of those things went with her.

**BlueWater26: **Oh… don't bang your head! That's not good for you! Hopefully, whatever's confusing will be cleared up as we go along (and if it's not, let me know so that I can fix it). I do fully intend to finish this fic (I have it all planned out and outlined and everything…yay). Whatever the compliments say, I love to hear them. Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.

All of you are wonderful. You really are.

Oh, and once again, long sections typed in _italics_ are flashbacks/dream sequences, okay? Okay.

**Part Six: Seeing the Light

* * *

**

Akiko released her auburn hair from the ponytail it had been trapped in all day. Yawning, she ambled to the bedroom of her apartment running a hand through her hair.

She didn't bother changing into her pajamas; she fell back onto her bed, exhausted and unnerved. Her eyes slid shut and she heaved a sigh, relieved that she could now escape the day and fall asleep.

* * *

_Digging their child's grave was the hardest thing that they had ever had to do. They couldn't give him much of a funeral—they had been poor their whole lives. But what bothered them the most was that whatever it was that had killed their child had gotten away._

_Even as their son's wood coffin was being covered with soil, whatever it was that had mutilated him so was still there, near their home. _

_The mother burst into sobs. There would be no justice for her only child._

_Not within her natural life, at least._

_As the last shovelful of soil was placed onto the grave, the boy's parents departed, sobbing and broken, praying that their son's death would be avenged._

* * *

Akiko awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in her bed. She gave the room a quick search and was, for once, unsurprised to see the ghost sitting on the foot of her bed watching her.

"Itaka, right?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest. "That's your name."

Smiling, the child nodded.

"You were killed by a yokai?"

He nodded again.

Akiko tilted her head to one side. "You can't talk, can you?"

Itaka shook his head.

Akiko watched the ghost boy for a moment, taking in his appearance (which was considerably easier to do now that she knew he wasn't some freak trying to kill her). Something about this boy was familiar.

"Have I seen you before? I mean before the night at the playground."

Itaka nodded fervently.

"When? Before you died? No, no… that was almost a thousand years ago."

He nodded even more emphatically than before.

"What… before you died? Really?"

Itaka crawled over next to Akiko and held her hand, giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "I have seen you…."

_"Tell me, child, are people good? Are people worth saving?"_

"Just before she died… Paciencia talked to you."

_"People are good. People try to be good."_

"You were the little boy that she talked to that day. The last person she ever talked to…."

The boy smiled widely.

The two sat silently for a few minutes until a thought dawned on Akiko. Had Paciencia's presence draw the yokai to the boy? Was she the reason he had been murdered?

"Are you dead because of me? Is this my fault?"

Itaka looked confused.

"Were you killed because of the angel?"

He thought for a moment, finally releasing Akiko's hand.

"You were… it's my fault."

Itaka shook his head.

"It wasn't?"

He nodded.

"There was another reason?"

Another nod.

"What was it?"

A sad look spread across Itaka's face and he shrugged.

"You do know?" Akiko said. "Well, that makes two of us, then."

The phone rang, putting an abrupt end to Akiko and Itaka's conversation.

"Hello?"

"Akiko, it's Yusuke."

"Hey Yusuke. What's up?"

"A lot. Kurama's on his way to your place to pick you up."

"Where're we going?"

"Back to Koenma's."

Akiko blinked. "Why?"

"He said he's got some new information about all this stuff."

"Like?"

"Like why you can see the little kid."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yeah so it'll be about a week until I update again. Sorry folks. Maybe I'll get a chance to draft a several chapters and be ready with more than one to post before I get back. We'll see, ne? Well, I really have nothing else to say except, ciao and read and review! See you in a week. 


	8. Different in the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC.

**Author's notes: **It took me a bit longer to get back than I had planned (why we went through ATLANTA at RUSH HOUR when everyone and their brother is trying to get away from the Florida coast…). Well, anyway I'm back now. I really am sorry about taking so long. And I'm sad to say that this might be another short chapter. Hope you all can forgive me. But enough of my excuses. You guys are here for the fic, right? Well, I'll just thank my marvelous reviewers

**MikoHatome: **Cliff hangers are fun. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. But maybe the suspense will make it more worthwhile? Keep reading!

**ImParanoid: **Sorry that you didn't have a good time in Seattle. I did have a good time on my trip (even if I did get a watering can dumped on my head… long story). Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

**sillylittlenothing: **Glad to know you're so interested. :joins in happy dance: Yay for the reviewer who asks the questions for the author to answer. Thanks for liking the chapter and the fic. I hope the rest of it is just as good.

**BlueWater26: **Yeah, I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I would have worked while I was away, but the whole point of the trip was to get away from "distractions." We weren't even allowed to have radios/CD players (not good for me… music is my muse). But I'm back now and writing once again. Just keep reading!

**-X-1fallen angel1-X-: **Yeah, there's some confusing stuff in that chapter, but it will all become clear (and if it doesn't, let me know and I'll try to fix that). Thanks for the review.

**Kurayamihikari: **Thanks; I'm glad you think so highly of the story. Since you weren't around when I last answered the "When will Hiei come back" question, I'll answer it again for you: we won't be seeing Hiei until somewhere around chapter nine. I know, it's a long way off yet, but I promise it will come sooner than you think. And I guarantee you, he most definitely IS coming back.

**mysadeyes:** :Falls off of chair: Wow, thanks! It's great that you like the fic so much. I hope you like the rest of it too. Keep on reading and reviewing!

**DarkArcheangel: **Yeah, I was wondering if anyone would remember the little boy. Glad you caught that… makes me feel like it was a good idea. Thanks for the review; keep on reading!

**brezzybrez:** Thanks. I'll try to keep the work up to par.

**Bec: **I know, I know. I said a week. But a week and two days isn't all THAT bad, right? Sorry! I'll try to work extra hard to make up for it, though! Anyway, I hope that you like the fic. Keep on reading and reviewing!

You guys make my day. You really do.

And now, the fic!

**Part Seven: Different in the Light

* * *

**

Not ten minutes after hanging up with Yusuke, Akiko heard a knock on her door. "Is that you Kurama?" she called.

The kitsune's voice responded. "Yusuke already called?"

Akiko grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and pulled the door open. "Yup. You driving?"

The pair of them loaded into the car and rode in silence to the portal to Reikai.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were already at the gates, waiting for Akiko and Kurama to arrive.

"So what kind of news did Koenma have?" Akiko asked as soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara were in earshot.

Kuwabara shrugged. "We don't know. He didn't want to talk about it until you got here."

"That can only mean that whatever he's gonna say has something to do with me," Akiko said, frowning. "Like I need more on my plate now…."

"Well, standing out here isn't gonna clear anything up," Yusuke said. "Let's go see what he's got."

The four of them trouped back to Koenma's office to find him sitting at his desk, waiting for them.

"I'll get right to the point," the prince said as the four others sat down. "It is my belief that, when I brought Akiko back to life, I accidentally left her with some heightened spirit abilities."

"And that's why she can see the ghost?" Kurama questioned.

"Most likely," Koenma nodded.

"I remember you now!" Akiko said. "You were the one who took us to the safe house, right?"

Koenma nodded.

"And you were the one who told Hiei he could leave," Akiko said. Her voice had no hint of malice to it, but her statement caused Koenma to back away from her nonetheless.

"Yes. That was me."

Akiko stared at the prince for a moment, contemplating. Giving no indication as to whether or not she had come to any kind of conclusion about him, the girl sat back in her chair and signaled for the prince to continue with what he had been saying before her interruption.

"Um… yes. Well," Koenma began, cautiously glancing at Akiko. "While we're still unsure of why Itaka was killed or who killed him, there has been something that Reikai intelligence has noticed."

Kurama leaned forward. "And that would be?"

"There's been a great deal of yokai activity in the human world. More than usual. Now, I couldn't say for certain, but I'd be willing to bet that the appearance of Itaka's ghost has something to do with it."

"Crazy," Yusuke sighed. "What should we do?"

"I'm really not sure, Yusuke," Koenma said. The prince turned his gaze to Akiko, watching her intently.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" she asked when she noticed the deity staring at her.

"Just that you should be careful," he said. "Keep an eye out. There's no telling what happened with this little boy. Whatever killed him is still on the loose."

"Yeah. And?"

"You're the only one that's been seeing him," Koenma continued. "That could draw some unwanted attention to you. Keep an eye out. We still don't know what's going on here."

Akiko nodded and rose from her seat. "I'll be careful," she said. "But only if you promise to catch whatever killed that kid."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Argh… insanely short. Sorry about that. This was just one of those chapters that had to be there to move the story along. Sorry if it's not very interesting. The next chapter is fun and exciting, though, if that's any consolation. Well… I really don't have all that much to say here…. Just uh… read and review, I guess. Thanks. 


	9. Alone in the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Ah…. A new chapter. And, exciting news! "Memoir" has hit 50 reviews. Yay. I think there was some miscommunication on my part, so I'm going to clear this up now: when I said Hiei would be back in chapter nine, I wasn't counting the prologue as a chapter. So technically, if you go by the website's chapter counter, Hiei'll come back in chapter ten. I probably just made things more confusing… sorry. Well, that's enough of my rambling. Lots of love to my reviewers!

**Kurayamihikari: **Thanks for the review. Glad to know that the length of the chapter didn't take away from its quality. I'm excited about him coming back too! I'll just have to work hard so that we can get to that point, won't I?

**-X-1fallen angel1-X-: **Thanks a lot! I'll try to keep the updates coming.

**MikoHatome: **Yeah, I'm trying to keep them coming. Thanks for the encouragement.

**mysadeyes: **Glad you liked the chapter. Some of them will be short (sadly), but I'll try to keep the length decent. Thanks for reading.

**BlueWater26: **Congrats on getting your fanfics posted. Can't wait to see what you come up with. Glad that the mystery has you intrigued. Keep reading!

**Bec: **Thanks for the compliments. I hope the fic doesn't disappoint you! Keep reading and reviewing.

**DarkArcheangel:** :Accepts said basket of assorted sweets: Why, thank you! I'm glad you think this is a five star fic! That means a lot. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**brezzybrez: **Thanks for being interested. I'll keep the chapters coming.

**sillylittlenothing:** Yeah, the website can be a real pain sometimes. As always, you're asking some wonderful questions, and, as usual, I'll have to leave it to the story to answer them. Granted, you might not find many answers in this particular chapter. Thanks for keeping me on my toes, so to speak. I hope you find your answers as the fic progresses.

**Jingenji: **I know; I'm sorry it was short. They won't all be like that. I'm glad you're interested in the fic, and I hope that you like the rest of it!

Whew. Thanks for the reviews, people. All FIFTY-ONE of them. I'm so excited.

Oh, and, once again, long sections in _italics_ are dream/memory sequences. Okay? Good.

**Part Eight: Alone in the Light

* * *

**

By the time Keiko's doorbell rang, she had already set the whole house up in preparation for her friend's visit. In fact, she had just put a bowl of popcorn on coffee table when her friend arrived.

"Hey, come on in," Keiko smiled, pulling the door open. "How was the drive here?"

"It sucked," Akiko's voice replied as Akiko shook the rain water out of her coat. "God I hate driving in the rain. Anywho, how've you been Keiko?"

The brunette shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I'm glad you got to come over here. It's sad that we only get to see each other in classes."

The girls ambled into the living room and plopped onto the floor in front of the television.

"So," Akiko said. "You said on the phone that you needed to talk to a girl about something?"

Keiko nodded, hugging a pillow next to her. "It's about Yusuke."

"Oh no. What did the lummox do this time?"

"You know we always go to the movies on Wednesdays?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't show up."

"Really? That doesn't make sense. You ask him about it?"

"Of course I did."

"And?"

"He said he just forgot."

"Well, this is Yusuke we're talking about—"

"Every week! We go every week! How can he just forget?"

"Didn't you guys just skip a week?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, before he missed the date. The Wednesday before, did you guys go?"

"Well, no. We met you at the lawyer's office."

"Maybe that threw him off?"

"Maybe. Argh…. He's just so frustrating sometimes."

Akiko shrugged. "I think you're lucky. Luckier than you know."

* * *

Akiko rolled over to look at the clock. Four-thirty A.M. God, why couldn't she sleep? She sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. A few feet away, Keiko was sleeping peacefully—probably dreaming of cute little bunnies or something like that.

What felt like a human hand rested on Akiko's shoulder. Panicked, Akiko spun around to see what had touched her.

Itaka stood behind her, smiling.

"God, you've really gotta stop doing that," Akiko breathed, glancing to Keiko to make sure that the sleeping girl hadn't been disturbed. "You want something?"

The little boy nodded and held out his hand.

Akiko took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the balcony of Keiko's apartment.

Itaka gave Akiko's hand a squeeze and the colours and shapes of the world around them dissolved to darkness.

* * *

_Itaka was watching the stars. That was his favorite thing to do. His parents had said that that was because he was born under a lucky star. Whatever that meant. This particular evening, the stars were particularly beautiful._

_Funny how fate seems to work like that._

_His parents hadn't seen the yokai coming. But he had._

_Not that he saw it before it attacked him, but he knew that something big would happen that night._

_He didn't know how big, but he knew it would change his life._

_It wasn't until he felt the first searing of pain that he looked around at the beast attacking him. When he saw that face he knew he would die._

_His memory paused on the face of that yokai, knowing that his savior would see it._

_A sound interrupted the vision._

_"Akiko?"_

* * *

"Akiko, what're you doing out here?"

Akiko turned to find Keiko, peering worriedly at her from inside the apartment.

"What?"

"It's five in the morning. Why are you on the balcony?"

Akiko looked out at the city from the balcony.

The city. Not where the vision had taken place.

"Damn," she hissed.

"Akiko?"

"I'm really sorry, Keiko, but I have to go." She grabbed her coat and made her way to the door. "If you see Yusuke today, tell him to give me a ring, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. Akiko, are you sure you're alright?"

She lied.

After all, how do you explain to someone that you've just seen the face of someone who killed a little kid centuries ago?

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Okay, so still not very long, but longer than the last chapter. And besides, HIEI COMES BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Go ahead. Be excited. I am. Well, I've really got very little to say here. Aside from I HAVE 51 REVIEWS. I'm still all excited about that. Thanks, folks. And, as always, read and review, please.**


	10. Found by the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC.

**Author's notes: **Yeah, I wasn't able to write earlier because I got the migraine from hell. Lasted for days. Sucks like a vacuum. Uh huh. But I'm better now. Well, I bet everyone's anxious for Hiei's return. So why don't I just respond to my wonderful reviewers.

**-X-1fallen angel1-X-: **Who killed Itaka will probably remain a mystery for a while. Thanks for showing interest. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.

**mysadeyes: **I know, it is exciting, isn't it? Well, you waited long enough, I suppose. Glad you're enjoying the fic. I hope you like the rest just as much!

**Kurayamihikari: **Thanks; it's great to know that you like my work. Wow, everyone is really excited about him coming back…. Hmm. I hope you like the updates!

**DarkArcheangel: **Actually, now I have SIXTY-SEVEN reviews! Exciting! The little boy's killer will be revealed! But not yet. As to why the yokai killed Itaka, I'll have to let the story tell. It will all be clear eventually. Keep reading and reviewing!

**ImParanoid: **Thicken it does. But that's the point, right? I promise, I'm writing just a quickly as I can to get to when we see Hiei again. Can't wait to hear what you think!

**Sakura Jazmine: **Glad to hear you like the story. Hiei and Akiko will see each other again soon, so don't worry. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Bec: **Aww… that's so nice of you to say. Thanks for liking the story. I hope the rest doesn't disappoint.

**sillylittlenothing: **Yay for getting logged in again. Sorry about the chapter length again. The whole thing with Yusuke missing a date wasn't actually a big part of the story…. You know how when things get hectic, people forget stuff? That's all that went on there. Anyway, I'm sure you'll get more answers soon. Just keep reading!

**BlueWater26: **Yes, yes, Hiei comes back in this chapter. Stimulants are bad for you! (Not that I can talk… I'm a caffeine addict….) Thanks for being so understanding of the whole short chapters thing. I hope you enjoy the fic.

**AnonymousHieiFan101: **Nice to hear from you again. Glad you liked "Forgotten." I don't intend to stop writing anytime soon, so you don't have to worry about that. I hope you like this fic, too.

**MikoHatome: **It's exciting, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the rest.

**The Shadows Hide All: **Don't we all? Yes, yes he IS coming back. Isn't it wonderful? Thanks for the review.

**ToCOrNot:** Thanks for your wonderful compliments. Can't wait to see what you think of the rest.

**brezzybrez:** Glad to hear you're so interested in the story. I'll try to speed the updates.

**EvilTwinKae: **Tense, yes, that's a word for it. Hiei will indeed be appearing in this chapter. Thanks for waiting for the reviews.

**Jingenji: **Thanks, glad 'twas good. As to whether or not the yokai murderer was Hiei… can't answer. But you'll find out, I promise.

You're wonderful, all of you.

**Part Nine: Found by the Light

* * *

**

Akiko had hated to leave Keiko's without telling her what was going on, but after the vision that Akiko had just seen, there was no other choice. She was no sooner out the door than her fingers were rapidly punching the numbers on her cell phone.

A groggy voice sounded from the other end of the line. "'Lo?"

"Kurama? It's Akiko."

The voice suddenly became more alert. "Akiko? What's going on?"

"Call Yusuke and Kuwabara. I need to talk to all three of you."

"But—"

"It's really important. Will you call them?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll meet you guys at the park in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Fine. See you then."

* * *

"Alright, so I wanna know whose brilliant idea it was to have us meet out here at such an insane hour," Yusuke grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry," Akiko said. "But this really couldn't wait."

"Yeah, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "Kurama said this was important."

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Yusuke said.

Kurama gave Akiko a curious glance. She sighed, knowing that she'd have to tell the guys why she had so rudely interrupted their sleep.

"Okay, this might be a bit hard to believe--" Akiko began.

"So what else is new?" Yusuke said.

The girl ignored him. "But I saw Itaka's killer. I saw his face."

"Are you sure?" Kurama questioned.

"Positive."

Yusuke looked worried. "Did he try to attack you?"

"No, well," Akiko sighed, "I didn't see him in person."

"What does that mean?"

"Itaka showed him to me," she said. "He took me into his memory, I guess. To the day he died. I saw the whole scene through his eyes, and I got a clear glimpse of his killer's face."

"Did he look familiar?" Yusuke said seriously. "Like anyone we might know?"

Akiko shook her head. "It wasn't anyone I recognized. Doesn't mean that you guys haven't met him before."

"Well, this is good news," Kurama said. "If we know what the killer looks like, we can find him."

"He won't be in the human world," Akiko said gravely. "He was too strong. He wouldn't have stayed here."

"Well, we'll just have to go to Makai, then," Yusuke said.

"I'm going with you," Akiko said sternly.

All three men gave the same reply. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," she said, resolute as ever. "Itaka has been talking to me. There must be some reason for that."

"It was probably just because he knew you'd be able to find us," Yusuke said.

"If he was looking for you, why didn't he just appear to one of you?" Akiko retaliated.

No one had an answer for that.

"See?" Akiko said. "There's a reason that I've been the one seeing him. He wants me to be the one that helps him."

"Even so, Akiko," Kurama said, trying to be the voice of reason, "Makai is a dangerous place. You'd be much safer if—"

"I don't give a crap where I'd be safer!" Akiko said furiously. "I'm going with you and that's that."

Kuwabara, who had been quiet for some time finally spoke. "I think we should just let her come."

Kurama and Yusuke both were stunned. "How can you say that?" Yusuke shouted.

"Cause she's going to whether we want her to or not," Kuwabara said simply. "Just like I did when we fought the Saint Beasts. Might as well just let her come."

The other two men pondered this for a few minutes.

"There's really no convincing you otherwise, is there?" Kurama said, with a weary smile.

Akiko shook her head.

"Well, I guess you're goin' to Makai, then," Yusuke sighed. "C'mon, let's go find a portal."

* * *

Traveling to Makai would be much easier than traveling to Tierra des Ángeles had been, Akiko determined, when the group found a portal within an hour of deciding to leave. Yusuke and Kurama led the way, as they knew the lay of the land the best.

"Things haven't really changed much," Yusuke mused as the group ambled through a forest.

They walked for what seemed like miles without coming across anyone or anything.

And it was beginning to get a bit disconcerting, really.

"We should have met something by now," Kurama said, preparing to draw his rose whip. "And the fact that we haven't yet makes me thing that we've stumbled into a trap."

"And so you have," a guttural voice replied.

Within seconds Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama had all moved into fighting stances and a horde of yokai stepped out of the shadows, surrounding the four of them.

"Well, this isn't good," Yusuke said.

"You shouldn't have come into our master's territory," the guttural voice said. "He does not like trespassers."

Several of the yokai were preparing to strike; Akiko closed her eyes, preparing for the worst to happen, and it surely appeared that the worst would happen.

Until another voice, a familiar voice, spoke up.

"Wait. I know these four. Let them go."

Gradually, the yokai circling Akiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke backed away from them and returned to the shadows.

Yusuke's voice sounded next to Akiko. "No way…."

Slowly, Akiko opened her eyes and looked towards the voice that had saved them.

And she nearly fainted at what she saw.

Barely visible in the shadows but clearly watching the four of them was someone Akiko had not seen for three years.

It was Hiei.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Okay, so he wasn't in a whole lot of the chapter, but at least he was in it! Anyway, he'll be a main player in the rest of the fic. That said, what did everyone think? Hm? I'm sorry again for taking so long to update. Migraines suck. Really. Well, that's all for now, I think. Can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Read and review, my dears!**


	11. Harshness of the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Yeah, this time the update was delayed because I'm just lazy. My apologies. Really. Hmm… I really don't have much of anything to say. Unless you need to hear the warning that, if you are caught doing the Electric Slide while making a nutella sandwich, you will never hear the end of it (I wish my kitchen had a door…). On that note, thanks to all of my wonderful wonderful reviewers, there are EIGHTY-FOUR reviews now!

**The Shadows Hide All: **Don't they, though? I wouldn't wish a migraine on my worst enemy. Is Hiei the master? Hmm… You'll just have to wait and see, I think. Thanks for reading; I hope you like the rest of the fic.

**TriggerHappy666: **Yes, yes, it was about time that Hiei showed up. Have fun singing the doom song… it takes six months…. The length of my chapters isn't predetermined. I just write as much as it takes to get across whatever I need to. I'm working on writing longer chapters, though. This is the first time I've ever been asked about my username. Well, I was in a Christmas play at my church when I was like four years old, and I played one of the sheep. I started fighting with the preacher's kid for the microphone, and now the members of that church remember me as "the Sheep girl." And that's really all there is to it. Thanks for the curiosity.

**-X-1fallen angel1-X-:** Why, thank you. Glad you liked the chapter. When you say interesting… in a good way, or a bad way? Ah, Yusuke… conceited would be an understatement. But I still luv him (not so much as Hiei, though). Thanks for the review.

**Sakura Jazmine: **Lol. Everyone seems to be quite happy with the fact that Hiei is now officially back in the fic. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

**ParadisenDarkness: **Huge cliffy:rereads chapter: Oh… I guess so. Sorry. But really, would you read the fic if it never left you hanging? Thanks for liking the fic; it lets me know that I still have a reason to write. I'll try to get the updates faster... Keep on reading and reviewing!

**MikoHatome: **Yes, Hiei's back. Isn't it grand? Thanks for reviewing the fic. I hope you like what's next.

**ToCOrNot: **Glad you liked the chapter. Sorry it was short. I really am working on that. Maybe I should go back and rework the outline…. Anyway, thanks for the response. Keep reading the fic.

**ImParanoid: **:winces at "high pitched girl scream": Wow, excited, are we? Well, I'm glad that you like the fic so much. I hope that the rest of the fic is just as good.

**sillylittlenothing:** Ah, so you caught that? Great! So you think he'll send her home? Hmm. Well, as always, thank you for sharing your thoughts from the chapter. Like I said, that helps me decide whether or not things are progressing the way they need to. Always helpful to hear from you. Thanks for the review; I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!

**Yoru Inu: **Great. Glad you liked the last two chapters. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Kurayamihikari: **You're a bit excited too, aren't you? Well, I'm glad you're loving the updates. I'll try to keep them coming. Thanks for reviewing.

**Bec: **Thanks for the compliments! I hope I don't disappoint you!

**EvilTwinKae:** Don't hyperventilate. :grabs paper bag and hands it to Kae: I hope that the fic doesn't disappoint you. Keep reading and reviewing!

**BlueWater26: **Yeah, I debated on whether or not Kuwabara should agree with her. I'm glad you thought it was the right choice. Ah, another migraine sufferer… they are hell, aren't they. I've been lucky this week, though. Hooray for Aspirin. Thanks for reviewing!

**AnonymousHieiFan101: **Thanks! I hope you like the update!

**brezzybrez: **I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job. What author doesn't love to hear that? Thanks for reviewing; I hope you like the rest.

**Jingenji:** Yes, Hiei does have questionable tastes as far as company goes…. But I suppose since he's BACK, we can forgive him that. Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

Thanks to all of you guys! YOU ROCK!

**Part Ten: Harshness of the Light

* * *

**

Hiei led the other four into the fortress that the guards had been protecting. He didn't say anything to the others as they walked. He seemed a bit distracted.

He wasn't the only one.

Kurama kept giving Akiko sidelong glances, trying to see how she was taking seeing Hiei for the first time in three years. For her part, Akiko stared straight ahead, not looking to Kurama or saying anything about the situation.

The fortress itself was an enormous stone building, obviously quite old and a bit worse for wear, but still possessing an oddly alluring grandeur. Clearly, this would be where the "master" the guards had spoken of lived.

It wasn't until the group was inside the fortress that Hiei spoke.

"Go to the fourth room on the left. I'll be there in a few minutes," He said plainly.

And he turned and left Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Akiko by themselves in the hallway.

"Well, that's high on my list of weirdest things ever," Yusuke said, watching Hiei as he left. Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Should we just do what he says?"

The kitsune shrugged. "I don't think it could hurt."

The four of them trekked to the room Hiei had told them to wait in.

The room wasn't lavishly furnished by any stretch of the imagination: the chairs and carpets were worn and threadbare. But it had a comfortable feel to it. Sort of.

True to his word, after the four of them had been in the room for around five minutes, Hiei joined them, pulling the door shut behind him.

"I don't know what you're doing here," Hiei said after a tense moment had passed, "but, in case you couldn't tell, this isn't exactly a safe place for humans to be."

"We wouldn't have come if we didn't have to," Yusuke said. "We're here on a mission."

The fire yokai raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't spirit detective anymore."

"Well, I'm not," Yusuke said. "But… well… Kurama, you wanna take it from here?"

The kitsune sighed. "Akiko has been seeing the ghost of a human that was murdered by a yokai hundreds of years ago." He turned to Akiko to see if she would help him with the explanation. When he saw that she was determinedly avoiding his eyes, he knew he was all alone on this one. "From what Koenma told us, the boy's death is one of Reikai's only cold cases. No one knows what yokai killed him. But Akiko had… I guess you'd call it a vision. The boy showed her the face of the yokai that killed him."

"So you came here to find the killer," Hiei finished for him. "Not the best idea you've ever had. You should all just go back home."

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Akiko sat in silent shock for a moment before Hiei continued.

"But, since I know that's not going to happen, you can stay here for the night."

Kuwabara piped up. "Won't those guys' boss be upset that you're letting us stay here?"

The smallest of smirks crossed Hiei's face. "No, I don't imagine he will. Especially seeing as _I'm _their boss. Anyway, about this yokai, what did he look like?"

"He was bald," Akiko said. "There were lots of scars and tattoos on his face, and his eyes were completely black. Oh, and his skin was red."

Hiei nodded. "I know him. His name is Sangre."

Kurama frowned. "Doesn't that mean—"

"Blood. Yes." Hiei crossed his arms. "I think I'll help you find him."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"I have something to settle with Sangre."

"Hiei, a personal vendetta against this guy might not be the best of reasons to help us," Kurama said calmly.

"Whatever," Hiei said, ambling to the door. "Your rooms will be down the hall. Just pick one, no one else stays in here." He opened the door to the room.

A bit hesitant, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke rose from their seats and headed out the door and down the hall to the rooms.

The three men were halfway down the hallway before Hiei spoke to Akiko who had, until this point, remained in her seat.

"Do you need something?" the yokai questioned coldly.

"Just an explanation," Akiko said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you leave the human world?"

"I told you when I left."

"Well, refresh my memory, why don't you?"

Hiei sighed. "For one thing, I don't belong in Ningenkai—"

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"I had to leave. Just leave it at that."

Akiko made a noise of exasperation. "That's your answer? You 'had to leave'? What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"The only one you're getting."

"Well, it's still a crappy answer."

Hiei shrugged. "That's your problem." Akiko turned away from him angrily.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm in charge of this place. All of it. Whatever you may thin—however it may look— this place requires my attention. I couldn't let it be destroyed—which is what would have happened if I hadn't come back. And now that I've been here for three years…. Well, I just can't leave it. Not now. My presence is important here."

Akiko stormed past the yokai to the door of the room; his eyes followed her there.

He thought she was going to storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her, but when she made it to the doorway, she looked back at him. For a moment, he was surprised by the intensity of her eyes. A lesser man would have quaked under that stare, but Hiei remained stoic as ever as the girl spoke again.

"You know, Hiei," she said quietly, "you might not have thought about this when you came here, but… you being around was important to me, too."

And then, she did exactly what he had been expecting of her. Akiko rushed from the room, slamming the door shut behind her and leaving the yokai alone in the room.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hey, exciting news! I'm going to be an aunt! Just got a call from my big sister. Fun. Anyway, what did you all think of the chapter? Hmm? Well, I can't wait to hear what you guys think of all this. As always, read and review! 


	12. Light in the Darkness

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Unbelievable. I really can't believe that. Thanks, you guys. Thanks A LOT. Hmm. Lots of folks have questions about Sangre… Well, you guys will just have to wait for a while to find out about him (I know, you guys all hate me now… but that's just how it has to work… sorry). But anyways, I'm really excited about this chapter… it should be great. So, I think it's time to thank my wonderful reviewers.

**Yoru Inu: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter. The ending of it was my favorite part too. Keep reviewing!

**The Shadows Hide All: **Thanks. Yeah, I have the sonogram picture now… it's great. The doctor labeled the babies "Baby A" and "Baby B." I told my sister that they should just keep those names… she didn't like that idea too much. Yes, yes, Hiei was the boss. Easy to understand, right. I know, Hiei's being a bit of an ass right now. What else can be expected? Thanks for reviewing.

**-X-1fallen angel-X-: **Thanks, glad to know that. Grandeur is a fun word, isn't it though? Yeah, yeah, I know he's being cruel. We'll see if that changes.

**TriggerHappy666:** Thanks. It's too early to tell what the babies are going to be. I'm hoping one of each. I have to say, I nearly fell out of my seat at your "busy" comment… I hadn't even thought of it that way until you said it. I mean, I suppose he could have been busy…in that way. Not that he would tell Akiko if he had. He's being an ass to her, but I don't think he would want to hurt her like that. But he has been doing a good deal of work while he's been gone. We'll see what he's up to soon enough, though.

**brezzybrez: **Yes, it was just starting to get interesting. But trust me, the rest of the fic is just as interesting.

**MikoHatome: **Ha, really. I've seen happier reunions. Hiei left in the last chapter of "Forgotten." If you want all the big details with that, you can reread that chapter. It might clear things up. Thanks for the review.

**ImParanoid: **Ah, tension, yes yes. That's the key to suspense, no? I'm glad the fic is keeping you interested.

**EvilTwinKae:** Random? I guess it might have been. Hiei and Akiko have an odd relationship. And since Hiei is a stubborn guy, Akiko has to have a certain level of candor when dealing with him. Now, she didn't say that she "really really really" likes him in so many words, but that was the point she was trying to convey.

**BlueWater26: **I know, I know. He's just being a real meanie butt, isn't he? Then again, what more can we expect from our favorite fire yokai? Thanks for the review; I hope you like the rest of the fic.

**sillylittlenothing: **Nope, he won't give a clear answer to her. But that will be completely explained in a later chapter (it's really horrible how I always make you wait for answers… I'm really sorry about that). I don't know if the heir thing is addressed or not. I might add it in now, though. Sangre and his origins will be further explained as the fic goes on (there I go making you wait again). Glad to hear that you like the fic so much! Keep on reading.

**Jingenji: **Yes, that seems to be a popular opinion. Hiei is one to keep up a tough act. Can you blame him? Especially with all of those yokai looking up to him. But, you know, he can't stay that way permanently. I'm glad you like the fic, though (and that you're still alive). Thanks for reviewing.

**Bec: **Merci, gracias, and thank you! I'm glad you like this fic so much. I hope you like the next chapters, too!

**Sakura Jazmine: **Yeah, it was about time Akiko got that out in the open. We'll just have to wait and see what Hiei does, though. As for the twins, we can't tell what they are yet. But thanks for asking anyway. And thanks for reviewing.

**mysadeyes: **I'd venture to say Hiei is important to most of the readers of this fic. Glad that you're happy he's back. Thanks for the review.

**Dolphingirl32173: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Good luck with your work and thanks for reviewing.

You're wonderful, all of you.

I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Ok, enough of that now.

**Part Eleven: Light in the Darkness

* * *

**

Akiko didn't feel comfortable with being on a floor full of boys, so she requested a room on the second floor of the fortress. Perhaps wanting to avoid an argument, Hiei agreed to giving her another room. The room was pleasant enough, but Akiko found it too small to house both her and her confused thoughts, so she stepped out onto the balcony.

Outside under the stars Akiko felt better.

Not much better, but still….

"God, I can't believe all of this," Akiko sighed, running her hands through her auburn hair. "I can't believe it."

The past three years she'd waited for him to come back. Not that he'd ever said he would, she'd just assumed…. Why couldn't he just answer her? She just wanted to know why he hadn't come back. Not even just to make sure she was adjusting to her new life.

She wasn't even really sure why she was mad. After all, he'd told her that he was leaving. What right did she have to be upset?

He didn't come back. That was what bothered her. He left, and he didn't come back. It was like he'd forgotten her.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Akiko rested her elbows on the balcony railing and placing her head in her hands. "God, this is too much."

The first faint lines of sunlight had just started creeping into view; Akiko sighed again, knowing that a sleepless night could hardly help them find Sangre. Wearily, Akiko lifted herself off the railing and turned to go back into her room, hoping that she could at least get an hour's sleep in.

Darkness enveloped the fortress—unnatural darkness. Akiko felt a chill completely unrelated to the temperature around her.

"Doesn't seem to care too much about you, does he?" an icy voice said from behind her.

Thinking, 'That can't be good,' Akiko turned in the direction of the voice.

She found herself face to face with someone she had only seen once before, in a vision.

"Sangre," she breathed.

Sangre smiled, though Akiko hardly found that comforting. "I thought you'd know who I am by now. But I didn't think Hiei would be so quick to tell you. He doesn't like me much."

"Didn't notice," Akiko spat sardonically.

Sangre smirked. "He's not very discreet about that sort of thing, is he? Managed to be cruel enough to you, I noticed."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Just that he seemed distant with you. Weren't you two close before?"

A cold hand slid onto Akiko's shoulder and to her neck. Akiko drew a shuddering breath.

"Don't touch me."

Sangre drew his hand back laughing. "Touched a nerve, didn't I? Well, that's hardly surprising."

Akiko didn't respond.

"All else aside," Sangre began, "I have an offer to make you."

He waited for Akiko to speak, but she didn't.

"Come with me."

Akiko forgot her silence. "What? What are you talking about?"

Sangre smirked. "I said come with me. There's a lot that I can offer you. Much more than Hiei could ever give you."

"Look, I'm not sure what exactly you want, but there's no way I'm going anywhere with you."

"Alright," Sangre said. "But you'll regret this decision."

Sangre disappeared taking the darkness along with him. Akiko felt herself stumbling, falling to the ground. The fact that she was standing on a balcony overhanging a concrete walkway came slowly to her as she fell. She snapped her eyes shut.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, gently lifting her back to a standing position then releasing her.

"And once again, I have to save your ass," Hiei's voice said coolly.

Akiko opened her eyes to see the fire yokai watching her calmly. She turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest.

Hiei was either unaware that this was abnormal behavior for Akiko simply chose to ignore her cold attitude. "You had a vision again. What did you see?"

She didn't answer right away—really, she didn't quite know what she saw or what had happened. Knowing that Hiei wouldn't leave her be until she answered, Akiko replied.

"I saw Sangre. He was talking to me. Trying to get me to come with him."

The fire yokai's eyes narrowed at Akiko's statement. Akiko was slightly taken aback—she'd only seen Hiei really angry once before; he nearly killed someone then. He was furious now; Akiko could tell.

"That _bastard_ dares to try this in _my_ territory?" he hissed.

"Whoa, Hiei, chill out," Akiko said, raising her hands defensively. "It's not like anything happened—"

"That's not the point," Hiei snapped. "Go back in you room now."

"You can't tell me what to—"

"_Now_. And don't go anywhere alone."

* * *

Sangre watched Hiei lead Akiko back inside the fortress, a smirk playing across his blood coloured face.

"Ah, Janganshi," he breathed. "You should know better than to think that you can hide her from me.

"This is working out to my advantage…. The last angel and the Forbidden Child both at my mercy…."

* * *

The sun was finally fully exposed, hanging over the fortress; Akiko, having stayed up half the night, was curled up under her blankets, sound asleep.

And therefore unaware that someone was watching her.

Akiko's room was in shadows—she had drawn the curtains before she had gone to bed—which made it easier for Hiei to watch her without any awkward questions.

He still thought she looked angelic when she was sleeping, but he didn't dare let on to that.

A sigh escaped his lips. Not saying anything was more difficult than he thought, especially now that Sangre was involved.

But he couldn't say anything to her.

Not unless he had to.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah. So that's all for chapter eleven. Fun and exciting, wasn't it? Well, actually, I guess you guys decide whether or not that's true. But whatever the case, I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! That's really very exciting for me! I've never had a fic that's done that well before. And I have YOU GUYS to thank. YOU ALL ROCK. Anyway, I'm going to stop gushing now (I'm sure you're all glad to hear that). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; please read and review!**


	13. Burnt by the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Okay, sorry this took so long… it was a pain to write. Anyway I have just over one week left before classes start again, so I'm going to try to really work over the next several days, because, after class starts, I won't have so much time. There are still nine chapters after this one, so I don't know how far I'll get before school slows me down. Anyway, it's now time for me to thank the reviewers.

**BlueWater26: **It is Jaganshi, not Janganshi…. I must have just not realized that I added the "n." Sometimes I'm just not observant. Thanks for catching that for me. And thanks for reviewing.

**Yoru Inu: **Ah, thank you; that's so nice of you to say. I'll try to keep the updates coming; thanks for reading the fic.

**AnonymousHieiFan101: **Thank you! I'll try to keep the updates coming.

**Demon's Amaya: **He is quite frustrating, isn't he? But that's part of his persona. Any who, thanks for the review.

**Jingenji:** Thank you! Don't worry about your review count… it took me two years to get above twenty reviews on a fic. I'm glad you like the fic. Yeah, I don't think Hiei does things without having a reason. Anyway, you probably want me to go ahead and save you from frostbite….Enjoy the fic.

**ImParanoid: **Thanks; glad you liked the chapter. I'll try to keep the speed on updates.

**Bec: **Hmm…reading fanfiction during class… for shame. Okay, so I do the same thing…. I wouldn't know if the work is harder here or in Australia. Well, don't get caught by that teacher! Thanks for reading (and send these pink clowns away… they're unbelievable frightening). Keep reviewing.

**Dolphingirl32173:** Hiei's got a reason for being the way he is… though he is being pretty cruel to her. Good luck on your fic and thanks for the review.

**mysadeyes:** Glad you liked the chapter. As to if Hiei will have to tell Akiko how he feels… can't tell you! . Thanks so much for the review.

**The Shadows Hide All: **Ha, no she was a bit upset with that suggestion. Like I told Jingenji, don't worry about your review count. It can take forever…. Two years for me. Thanks so much for the review. I hope you enjoy the fic.

**Kurayamihikari:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was one of my favorites too. Thanks for the review; I'll try to keep the updates coming.

**MikoHatome: **Ha ha. Yes, Hiei saved part of the day (but it was an important part of the day…). Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura Jazmine: **Sangre is pronounced SAN-grey. Umm… I wouldn't particularly think of him as good looking myself, but some might. As to what he wants with Akiko… that will be answered later. Thanks for the review!

**brezzybrez: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

**Ummei Genkai: **Thanks, glad to know the story's progressing well.

**EvilTwinKae: **He just might be…. But we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing the chapter; I'm glad you like the fic.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin: **Yeah, I know, he's a total ass. But hey, what more can we expect from our favorite fire yokai? Thanks for reviewing.

**Moojuice Nne of the Mayonaisse: **I was there when you wrote the review… You already know what I have to say about the review…. . And thanks SO MUCH for your help with this chapter… who knows how long it would have taken without you.

**Part Twelve: Burnt by the Light

* * *

**

"Less than two hours of sleep is really not a good thing," Akiko yawned rubbing her eyes.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were lingering around the gates of the fortress when Akiko walked up.

"It's about time," Yusuke said. "We wanted to start tailing Sangre and hour ago."

"Sorry," Akiko shrugged.

On that note, the five of them set out from the fortress, each of the guards watching them as they left.

"You're sure you know where you're going?" Akiko asked after an hour of walking. "I mean, everything looks the same around here, maybe—"

"I know where I'm going," Hiei said, walking ahead of the group. "I do live here, you know."

Akiko shrugged, lagging a bit behind the boys. She was right; the scenery didn't vary much, trees, grass, mud and various bits of what Akiko could only assume were corpses.

"Cheery place, isn't it?" she muttered to herself as they past a particularly grotesque body. "Homey, almost."

A blunt object made contact with Akiko's head; she turned to see where it had come from.

"Keep up or you'll get lost," Hiei's voice said from in front of her.

The yokai himself had hung back until she had caught up. "I don't need an escort, you know," Akiko grumbled as she approached. "And I really don't need a yokai giving me a concussion."

"Then keep up," Hiei said, returning to the head of the group.

Scowling and mumbling something about "stupid asshole yokai," Akiko plowed her way to the front of the group. "You know, you could _try_ to be a little nicer to me," she said. "It wouldn't kill you."

The stretch of orange sky visible through the canopy of trees suddenly and inexplicably darkened.

"What the hell?" Yusuke's voice hissed.

When light returned to them, they were surrounded by a dozen red and black yokai.

Hiei's hand shot out and wrapped around Akiko's elbow, and he yanked her behind him.

"Don't move."

Akiko found herself suddenly surrounded by her traveling companions.

In a rush of scarlet and black, the yokai sprung into action, splitting to attack from all sides.

The scent of roses permeating the air pulled Akiko's attention away from the yokai in front of her. She turned just in time to see the green flash of a whip followed by a splash of blood.

"Oh God," Akiko breathed. Cringing away from the falling droplets, she clutched the back of Hiei's cloak like a safety blanket.

Being a little too preoccupied with the three yokai that were attempting to gut him, Hiei didn't notice the hindrance of Akiko's terrified grip.

Kuwabara's voice rose above the tumult. "Three down over here."

"And here," Yusuke answered.

Kurama tucked the rose from which the whip had come back behind his ear. "Sangre knows we're coming."

Hiei sheathed his sword, smirking dryly at the carcasses lying at his feet. Bending down to remove a piece of flesh from his boot, he was suddenly stopped by a tightening of the cloth around his neck. He turned halfway around; Akiko's hands were buried in his cloak, her face was white with terror. Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly, and he pried Akiko's hands from the fabric.

"Let go of me."

Akiko immediately let go of the cloak and took a few steps back, eyeing the carnage with a revolted look.

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said turning to face the yokai. "How far are we from Sangre?"

"Another two or three days' walk."

"Wonder why he's so worried," Kuwabara said, checking to see if anymore of the red and black yokai remained. "I mean, it's not like we can even do anything to him yet."

"I don't think he sent these things after us because he thinks we're a threat," Kurama said.

Yusuke frowned. "So what does he want?"

Kurama shrugged; Hiei answered for him.

"He's after her." The yokai jerked his thumb towards Akiko.

The other three looked to Akiko, waiting for her to confirm this.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm not sure what he wants, though. Why he's just now coming after me. Why he's coming after me at all."

"Well," Yusuke smirked. "Here I thought after the whole Tierra des Ángeles thing you were done with killers and non-humans."

Akiko shrugged. "No such luck, huh?"

Kurama sighed. "After all that, maybe we should call it a day. Hiei, do you think we've made enough progress to stop for the night?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Akiko each claimed their own patch of ground and curled up to sleep, leaving Hiei to keep watch.

The yokai was nearly lost in his thoughts when a nearly imperceptible sound reached him.

A whimper?

His eyes fell upon Akiko, curled into a tight ball and shaking. Having a nightmare, probably.

Hiei closed his eyes.

Sangre had better hope Hiei wouldn't find him.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I know, it's pretty short. Couldn't help it. I'll do better next time, I promise. Anyway…I really don't have a whole lot to say. Just read and review, then. Thanks. 


	14. Turn on the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Yeah, so the last chapter was excruciatingly difficult to write, but we made it through all right, didn't we? Anyway, this chapter should go much more smoothly, I think. I'll try to get at least two chapters up this week…Like I said, I start classes again soon, so my writing time will be cut (damn school… oh well, I'm almost done with it). Well, I'll quit with my stalling now. Thanks to my reviewers.

**Demon's Amaya: **Yes, he cares (but, deep down, we probably all knew that). I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing; I'll try not to keep you waiting.

**The Shadows Hide All: **You're welcome. Thanks for your compliments; I'll keep the updates coming as best I can (my GPA will probably suffer from me writing fics during class, but hey it's worth it). Keep reading and reviewing!

**MikoHatome: **Yeah, it was a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm working on it, I promise. Any who, thanks for the review; I hope you like the rest of the fic.

**Yoru Inu: **I certainly never tire of hearing that people like my work; thank you for telling me you do. As far as the chapter length goes… I kind of have to play that by ear, but I will make a conscious effort to add some meat to the chapters. Thanks for the review.

**mysadeyes:** A little attached to the characters, are we? LOL. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jingenji:** Yes, it was short. Sorry. I'm glad you liked the chapter; thanks for reviewing. Have fun doing the happy dance thing (lol).

**Kurayamihikari: **Oh, thank you. It's great that you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review; I'll keep on updating.

**Yuki Amida: **Thanks for the review. I'll try to keep the update speed.

**seromans58:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'll agree, Hiei and Akiko need to get over their issues and just tell each other. But, as in life, it's just not that easy. Any who, thanks for the review; I hope you like the rest of the fic.

**BlueWater26: **Thanks. I think I laughed typing that line…. Well, glad to know you still like the fic. Thanks for reviewing, as always.

**miho: **I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin: **Well, he won't drop the mask anytime soon. He doesn't seem to be one for gushing. Thanks for the review; I hope you like what comes next.

**Bec: **Thanks; I'm glad you liked it. I'll be sure to start keeping a can of mace with me for those clowns….

**Dolphingirl32173: **Glad you like the fic. As to why Hiei's still being less than friendly, that'll be answered completely as the fic progresses. But you're right; he's risking a lot by pushing her away. Thanks for the review.

**AnonymousHieiFan101:** Thanks; glad you like the fic. I hope you like the next chapters.

**ToCOrNot77: **Thanks, glad you like the fic. Keep reviewing!

You're wonderful people, all of you.

By the by, _italics_ type indicates a flashback thingy. Okay?

**Part Thirteen: Turn on the Light

* * *

**

_Itaka was always very observant. His parents' friends often commented on that. No other child in the village noticed the things he did—nor could most of the adults, for that matter._

_But that's not what made his parents decide to take him to the soothsayer. _

_"Oka-san! Oka-san! You won't believe what I just saw!"_

_Itaka's mother looked up from her cooking. "What did you see?"_

_"An angel."_

_Itaka's mother smiled. "Sweetheart, there haven't been angels on earth for the past hundred years. You couldn't have seen one."_

_"But I did. I know I saw one. She was dying."_

_At this, the boy's mother abandoned her work and marched towards her son. "What do you mean? Angels don't die; they live forever."_

_"This one won't. She was hurt. Crying. She talked to me."_

_"What did she say to you?"_

_"She asked me if I thought humans were good."_

_"Oh my God. I've heard that there was one angel who didn't want to leave Ningenkai…. What did you tell her?"_

_Itaka shrugged. "I said that people try to be good."_

_Itaka's mother wasted no time relaying the conversation to her husband. Their child was clearly special, for an angel to speak to him; they needed to know just how special._

_Enter the soothsayer._

_Mioshi was most likely the eldest living human in world, most certainly the eldest in the village; because of her years, she had a keen sense about things otherworldly. Naturally, she was the first to come to the minds of Itaka's parents._

_She was smoking a pipe that emitted a purple-ish green smoke when Itaka and his parents entered._

_"I thought you'd be coming," the soothsayer breathed vaguely. "Sit down. It will take a while for me to sort everything out for you."_

_The family did as they were told and dropped onto the fine cushions on the floor of Mioshi's hut. _

_Mioshi herself extinguished her pipe but, rather than disposing of the remaining roots, she dumped them into a clay bowl and began grinding them into a powder. Once that had been done, she pulled a dagger from a box on her table and cut a deep line across her palm. She held her cut hand above the bowl of roots and allowed her blood to drip onto the powder._

_"This is an ancient potion," she said when she saw the shocked looks on the faces of her visitors. "It makes the aura more potent so that its signals may be more easily read. Fate, as I have found, is tied directly to the spirit. The more unique the aura, the more important the destiny."_

_The soothsayer tipped the contents of the clay bowl into a pot hanging over a fire._

_"It will take several minutes for the potion to be ready," Mioshi said, sitting down with the family. "In the meantime, tell me what event has brought you here."_

_Itaka's mother recited what her son had told her of his encounter with the angel and found, to her shock, that Mioshi did not seem the slightest bit surprised. _

_"Paciencia would want her last moments to be spent with the ones she fought to save. She was drawn to your son's pure spirit. And now, we'll see what else this world has in store for Itaka."_

_The soothsayer removed the pot from the flame and set it on the table. She took Itaka's hand and rubbed the mixture on his palm. Immediately, the creases on his palm took on a glowing ruby shade. Once again, Mioshi showed no surprise._

_"Blood," she said. "There is blood in his future."_

_The parents' faces went white with shock._

_"Then… the he's going to die?" Itaka's mother asked._

_Mioshi stared at the mother for a moment. "We will all die eventually. No, your son is safe for now."_

_"For now?"_

_"Itaka has a great destiny ahead of him. He will posses a great power; he will use it to save innocent humans from yokai that would do them harm. He will be a demon slayer. The greatest this world has seen."_

_Both parents looked relieved, but their relaxation was short-lived._

_"This will only happen if he lives to his thirteenth birthday," Mioshi continued, wiping Itaka's hand clean. "You must understand, now that his destiny is known, there will be several that will come after Itaka. You must keep him safe. Otherwise his and countless other souls will be lost."_

_Mioshi's hut melted into a graveyard. A mass of people crowded at the gates as they began making their way back to their homes, leaving two freshly turned graves behind them. One was for the child Itaka, killed by a demon out side his own home, and the other for Mioshi who had been slaughtered in her bed the same night._

_And then, darkness._

"There's nothing quite so annoying as an old hag who knows too much, wouldn't you agree?" Sangre's voice said from behind Akiko.

She repressed a shudder. "You killed her too."

The yokai shrugged. "There was not much choice. Besides, the blood of one child is hardly filling."

Akiko made a sound of revulsion and pulled herself away from the yokai.

Sangre laughed. "I didn't realize you were so sensitive. My apologies."

"Cut the crap," Akiko hissed. "What do you want from me?"

The yokai smirked. "Quite a few things."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I'm aware."

Sangre continued to smirk at her, clearly enjoying the mental trauma the visions had been causing her. After a few moments of silence, he spoke to her again.

"As I said, there are several things that I want from you. You could probably guess most of them."

Akiko narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Fine then, don't guess," the yokai frowned. "Have you any idea what an advantage you would be to me?"

"Advantage? What do you –"

"The ancient powers I could acquire from you…. Not to mention leverage…."

"If you wanted powers, why did you wait so long? Why didn't you come after me earlier?"

Sangre laughed. "You really know nothing of your heritage, do you? No one can touch an angel with the intent to harm it. Now that you don't have angel blood, however…."

He dragged a long claw down the side of Akiko's face; blood spilled from the wound.

"I think that well illustrates my point."

Cold sweat trickled down Akiko's neck.

"Enough for now," Sangre laughed. "I'll be back for you soon. Until then."

The yokai planted a dry, cold kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

Akiko awoke with a start, fully expecting to find herself face to face with Sangre.

But she wasn't.

The fire that her companions had built had long been out, but otherwise the campsite was just as it had been when she fell asleep.

She took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm her nerves. Akiko didn't even try to go back to sleep; she wrapped her arms around herself and watched the scenery around her, jumping at ever sound and movement.

Morning would be a long time coming.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: And thus ends Part Thirteen. What did you think? Huh? Anyway, I'm going to _try_ to get one or two more chapters up this week, but it'll really depend on how things go around here. It's been pretty busy lately. Thanks for being patient with me! Read and review, please!**And thus ends Part Thirteen. What did you think? Huh? Anyway, I'm going to to get one or two more chapters up this week, but it'll really depend on how things go around here. It's been pretty busy lately. Thanks for being patient with me! Read and review, please! 


	15. Taking Away the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **You know, life is hectic. Sorry for the delay. Yeah, anyway, I just a review for "Forgotten" correcting my Japanese. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am COMPLETELY okay with being corrected. I'm an American; I'll make mistakes. Feel free to help me out. And to miho, the "Forgotten" reviewer, again, thank you for reviewing and trying to help me, but there are multiple words for iris in Japanese, ayame is one of them though, so you were right. Anywho, that's really all I had to say. Thanks to my reviewers.

**The Shadows Hide All: **Thanks; I'm glad you liked the chapter. I thought people might want to know more about why Itaka had to die. Thanks for the input. Keep reviewing!

**Yoru Inu: **Glad you liked the chapter. I'm still working on the whole length thing, although I think this chapter's going to be a bit short. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin: **I wouldn't try to sleep either. I'd be way too creeped out. And I have to agree with you on your second point, too. But we won't go there… otherwise this chapter may never get written. Thanks for the review.

**Kurayamihikari: **I'm glad you like the story so much; I'll try to make good on my update promises. There will be more Hiei/Akiko stuff, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

**Demon's Amaya: **A bit scary, yeah. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.

**Bec: **Thanks, I'm glad you like the chapter. Be careful around those teachers! Thanks for reviewing!

**brezzybrez: **I'll definitely try to keep it going. Thanks for reviewing.

**mysadeyes: **He's a crazy guy, isn't he? Well, we'll have to wait and see what he's up to, won't we? Thanks for the review! Hope you like the rest of the fic.

**ImParanoid: **Hey, thanks for reviewing. Glad to hear from you again! Hope you like the rest of the chapter.

**Jingenji: **Ah, thank you. Yes, bad things will certainly happen to Sangre… but we'll have to wait for that. Thanks for the review.

**BlueWater26: **Definitely creepy. But then, it is Sangre we're talking about here. Thanks for the review!

**MikoHatome: **Yeah, it was sort of cliff hanger-ish. Oh well. I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for making them longer, the length of the chapters depends on the outline; I can't mess with the outline or I'll lose part of the story. But I will try to add a bit more meat to the chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dolphingirl32173: **Creepy, yes, that's a good word for it. I'm sure Hiei would not be to happy if he found out about the dream. But we'll just have to wait and see his reaction, won't we? Thanks for the review; I hope you like the next chapters.

Great to hear from all of you.

**Part Fourteen: Taking Away the Light

* * *

**

"You sure you know where we're going, Shorty?" Kuwabara said.

Fighting the urge to slice the questioner to shreds, Hiei answered. "Yes. Stop asking."

The answer did little to convince Kuwabara that the four of them were being led in the proper direction; he continued to question the fire yokai about their location.

"Kuwabara, lay off it," Yusuke snapped.

An argument quickly followed.

"I'd better stop them before they kill each other," Kurama sighed, falling to the back of the group where Yusuke and Kuwabara were now tearing at each other.

Since three of the party had slowed progress, Akiko was near the head of the group, following close behind Hiei. As she was so wrapped up in what had happened to her the previous night, Akiko wasn't talking much.

And he noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" the yokai asked, coming to a stop.

She shrugged and began to walk on, even though she had no clue as to where they were heading. Somehow she didn't think the fact that she was terrified of a man she had only seen in dreams would make too much sense to Hiei. Hell, it even sounded paranoid to her.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. Akiko's avoiding the question only proved him right. He walked ahead of her, stopping to block her progress. "Tell me what's wrong with you," he demanded, though there was an almost imperceptible hint of concern in his voice.

"No."

"…What?"

Akiko shook her head. "No. Whatever is or isn't 'wrong with me' is none of your business." She made to pass him, but his next words stopped her.

"You saw Sangre again."

She looked away from him.

"He came to you again. Last night." He waited for her to respond, but Akiko said nothing. "Then I'm right. What did he do to you?"

Akiko turned her eyes back to the yokai, who looked as angry as she could ever remember seeing him, but she was spared answering him.

By now, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke had caught up with the other two of their party, Yusuke and Kuwabara still throwing each other angry looks and Kurama looking thoroughly exasperated.

They had scarcely restarted their trek when darkness fell on them.

"Damn it," Yusuke hissed. "Not again."

As quickly as it had vanished, the light returned, and when it did, the group found themselves once again facing a horde of red and black yokai.

"Can't this guy be any more creative?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

"Something's really wrong," Kuwabara said, glancing warily at the scene. "Where's Akiko?"

Kuwabara didn't get an answer: the yokai had begun attacking—and there were a great deal more of them this time.

Yusuke, after throwing his fist into the face of one particularly vicious yokai, called to the others. "We don't have time for these guys. We gotta find Akiko."

* * *

Akiko placed a hand on her bleeding side—she wasn't really sure what had happened, how she'd been wounded, but she did know that wherever she was at that moment, she didn't want to be there.

She couldn't make out the area around her, and that hardly calmed her nerves. Struggling to pull herself together, Akiko tried to figure out just what had happened.

She'd been with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara… and then everything went black… and then…what? She couldn't remember. But she had a shrewd idea as to who was behind it.

And she was right.

"Well, hello again," Sangre's voice smirked as the yokai himself stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Akiko immediately spat back.

"My, you're high-strung. Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Why should I?"

Sangre smirked. "Manners, dear. But I suppose all my charms are wasted on you." The yokai approached her slowly.

"Stay away from me."

He ignored her, his eyes focused on the wound on her side. He moved her hand from the wound and brought it to his lips, licking the blood off of it.

Repulsed, Akiko tried to pull her hand away from him, but the yokai was stronger than she. Smirk broadening, Sangre released her hand.

"If you were a bit more polite to me, you might find that I can help you," he muttered, watching her with the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I don't want your help."

"Whatever you say, dear," Sangre laughed, placing a hand on her wounded side.

Akiko took a sharp breath as warmth emanated from Sangre's hand and spread across her wound. "What are you doing?"

When Sangre moved his hand, her wound was gone.

"How did you--?"

Sangre laughed. "What does it matter? You're healed."

"Why?"

The yokai traced the line of Akiko's cheekbone with his thumb, his smirk once again in place. "I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is. What, do you want me to help you kill someone or something like that? Do you want to kill me?"

"I don't have to tell you. It doesn't matter."

"Well, you've got that right. Cause I'm not going _any_where with you."

"You say that as if you have a choice," Sangre said, his smirk finally fading. He wrapped his hands around Akiko's elbows. "You will come with me. I have to get what I need from you."

Sangre pulled Akiko flush against him, circling her waist with one arm and moving the other to lift her face to his. "I want you to come with me," he repeated.

Not sure what else there was for her to do, Akiko spat in the yokai's face.

He thrust her away from him, looking perfectly murderous.

"I'm not one to toy with," Sangre hissed, clinching the hand he had used to heal Akiko's wound into a fist.

The girl felt a tightening in her side; she placed both hands on the area only to feel blood running between her fingers.

The wound had reopened.

And it was bleeding worse than ever.

"You don't have to come freely," the yokai's voice hissed. "Just alive."

Blood was leaving her body too quickly; Akiko's vision was going fuzzy.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Right. Again, sorry this took so long (been saying that a lot lately, haven't I?). A lot came up last week. Hopefully, I'll still be able to manage once a week updates, but we'll have to wait and see. I'm going to try to, though. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me. Read and review, please.**


	16. Fiery Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person…." Hiei/OC

**Author's Notes: **Hmm…Yeah. Viruses suck. I spent half the day puking my guts up (I'm sure all of you really wanted to know that… not). But I'm feeling better now. I'm sorry to say that there will be no reviewer responses this chapter. This is due to the rumours about the new Admin of this site banning them. I don't know that these rumours are true, but I don't want to take any chances. But if you want, I'd be happy to email you responses to your reviews. Just leave an email address when you review. I know it's not the same as seeing your name at the beginning of a chapter, but hey, I do what I can. So…yeah. Hope you're all well. On with the chapter.

_Italics _type indicates memories.

**Part Fifteen: Fiery Light

* * *

**

_Ayame had never been the mother type._

_Which is why her friends were all so surprised when they learned that she was pregnant. _

_Actually, Ayame's pregnancy wasn't as surprising as the marriage that resulted from it. It was unfit, she had said, to have a baby without being married._

_Ayame hadn't been built for marriage. But she did try. And her husband did love her. That should have made it better._

_Things with the Mishimis were fine until the child was born. A squealing, healthy baby girl. Ayame found it completely revolting._

_The little beast had slipped into the world, causing her mother more pain than the woman had ever imagined. _

_And Ayame loathed the baby for it. For the pain and for existing._

_She stayed with the baby and its father long enough to give her daughter a name. _

_Akiko._

_And then, Ayame went back to her old ways. Never in the same bed twice._

_Her husband tried to win her back at first._

_After a year, he gave up._

_And then he too began to hate his child._

_As much as he had loved her mother._

* * *

All Akiko could see was darkness. And it really sucked.

Cold air bit at her face as she peered vainly into the sea of black. She shivered.

She never thought hell would be so cold.

The slightest warmth brushed her hand and she looked to see its source.

"Itaka?"

The little boy that had now become so familiar to her smiled up at Akiko.

"Itaka, where are we?"

He didn't answer her—just as silent as always.

"Am…am I dead?"

Rather than give her any form of answer, Itaka held out his little hand to Akiko, still smiling.

Hesitantly, Akiko took hold of the little boy's hand and allowed him to lead her through the darkness.

The two of them reached an area of light; Itaka released the girl's hand.

It was then that she noticed the wounds. Scars ran across Itaka's face and arms and burns decorated his skin. Akiko gave a strangled cry at the sight of the lacerations, momentarily forgetting that Itaka was already dead.

"Oh my God, you need help. I'll stay with you until—"

The boy motioned for her to be silent. Akiko obeyed, her sense of reality slowly being restored.

Itaka smiled at her once more, then vanished, leaving Akiko alone in the light.

The light which, as soon as Itaka left, burned a dazzlingly bright shade of white.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Akiko saw the campsite that she and her friends had left just hours ago. She looked around for Itaka, Sangre or some sign of the darkness she had just escaped, but there was nothing there.

"Hey," a voice called.

Akiko saw Yusuke approaching her, looking worried and afraid.

"What the hell happened?"

She didn't answer him; she made her way into the campsite and plopped on the ground by the remains of the fire, Yusuke at her heels.

"Where are the others?" Akiko asked in a monotone.

"Kurama and Kuwabara are out looking for you," Yusuke said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I decided to hang around in case you found your way back."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

Akiko blinked. "Yeah, I think so. Pretty much. Why?"

"You're bleeding all over the place."

"Am I really?"

Yusuke smiled. "There are some bandages and extra clothes in the tent there. You go clean up. Then we'll talk."

* * *

Bandaged and in clean clothes, Akiko returned to the fire, which had now been restored to its former glory. Yusuke watched her sit in silence—she didn't look at him, but rather at the red-orange flames of the fire. She didn't speak for a full minute.

And when she did, she asked a question.

"Where's Hiei?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Hell if I know. He just disappeared after we creamed those yokai this afternoon. I gotta say, he looked pretty damn pissed. Well, he always looks pissed. But this was bad. Even for him."

"Oh."

"It's not like he abandoned us, Akiko," Yusuke sighed. "He's gonna come back. And he'll probably want to talk to you. Figure out what happened."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Neither spoke for a moment. Yusuke gave Akiko a sidelong glance before beginning, hesitantly, "So… do you remember what happened?"

Akiko shook her head. "I don't really know. And even if I did, I don't think I could describe it well enough."

"That doesn't help much."

"Sorry."

"I didn't mean—"

"I know."

Akiko closed her eyes, trying to picture the little boy's face—his wounds.

"I saw Itaka again."

"Yeah?"

"He looked really bad. All scarred up."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

They both were quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got to help Itaka. He saved me from Sangre. I've got no clue how, but he did. I owe him my life."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Well, at least I've accomplished something today. Aside from the whole puking thing, that is. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Again, leave email addresses in your reviews and I'll respond to them via email. Thanks for reading; please review.**


	17. Shed Some Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's Notes:** So, technically, I'm supposed to be hosting a bridal tea right now. I've escaped temporarily, so we'll see how far I get before I'm caught.

Please God don't let them find me.

Just kidding. I love my family. :twitch:

And now, about the fic. All I can say is thank God I'm nearly done with school because it's totally ruining my writing schedule. I took a good long look at my outline, and I decided that I hated it. So I rewrote the entire outline. And I think the fic will be better for it. Now, this chapter is short. Can't help that—there's some stuff that I need to get across, and I can't fit it with any other chapter. Sorry. But you have to believe that the fic will be better off for the changes that have been made. Anyway, thanks for the patience. Lots of love to you guys!

**Part Sixteen: Shed Some Light

* * *

**

Yusuke was supposed to be keeping watch that evening. By midnight, he'd begun to doze off.

He was deep asleep by the time Hiei returned to the camp.

"Baka," he muttered, stepping past the detective.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yusuke asked, sitting up ad yawning.

"That doesn't concern you," the yokai said.

Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever. You mind taking watch the rest of the night? I'm having trouble staying awake."

Hiei sat on the ground, leaning against a tree.

A few moments passed in silence.

"Since I know you're not gonna ask," Yusuke said, "I'll go ahead and tell you that Akiko's fine. She was hurt when she got back, but Kurama patched her up. He said she'll be okay. He was pretty surprised that she got away."

"She shouldn't have been able to," Hiei said quietly.

Yusuke nodded. "She said Itaka helped her get away. I gotta say, that's one busy dead kid."

They sat in silence again.

Hiei broke the quiet this time. "Her getting away from him won't stop him coming for her again."

"No, it won't," Yusuke said, stretching as he stood up. "What I can't figure out is what's got this Sangre guy so interested in Akiko. You know him—what do you think it is?"

Yusuke noticed the slightest tightening of Hiei's fist before the yokai answered.

"I don't know. Something to do with that boy, obviously."

"Yeah, I guess." Yusuke paused.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"…What?"

Hiei turned away from Yusuke. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm helping you because I hate Sangre. That's the only reason."

"Whatever you say," Yusuke smirked. "I'm going to sleep."

He paused halfway to the mat.

"Not that you care what I have to say," the human said softly, "but you really need to be careful."

Hiei glanced at the detective.

"I know you don't want to hurt her, but if you don't start being a little more careful, that's what you'll do. G'night, Hiei."

And Yusuke ambled to his mat, leaving Hiei alone under the tree.

Hiei heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the trunk of the tree; his left had rested on his stomach.

It was covered with blood.

He opened his eyes and viewed his stained hand with disgust. Clenching his fist, the yokai closed his eyes once more.

"Damn it," he hissed. "I won't end up this way."

The yokai wiped the blood on his cloak, recalling the corpse from which he had drawn it.

"This won't happen," he said as the last visible traces of blood had been cleared away.

"I'll be damned before I go the same way as you, Sangre. This won't beat me."

A slight ways off, Akiko sighed in her sleep.

Hiei's eyes traveled over to Akiko's sleeping form.

The yokai sighed.

"Three years." He leaned against the tree once more.

"Time changes things."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hmm. Yeah, short. Apologies for that. Anywho… pretty cool. Here we are at chapter sixteen of twenty-one and the plot is still thickening. Judging by my (new) outline, the chapters _should_ be getting longer. Can't make any promises, though, so keep that in mind. Yeah. Well, that's really about it… read and review please. 


	18. Holding on to the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes:** Part seventeen. Exciting. Some pretty big stuff happening in this chapter. Hope you guys like it.

And thanks to **Moojuice Nne of the Mayonaisse** for beta reading for me. You rock, sweetie!

And now, the fic.

Oh, and watch for the _italics_ part—it indicates dream/memory once again.

**Part Seventeen: Holding on to the Light

* * *

**

Akiko's sleep grew more and more fitful as the night progressed. Partly because the ground was hardly the most comfortable place to sleep.

But mostly because of the visions.

* * *

_Ayame had left before Akiko learned to walk. Her father wasn't really much of the parental type either, so Akiko spent a great deal of her younger years at the playground on the edge of the city._

_They called it the Dead Children's playground. An old legend said that children killed by the supernatural came to the playground when they died and they waited for justice. If one really listened, the children could be heard—not laughing and playing, but crying._

_Being as young as she was, Akiko didn't understand the legend nor why she should be afraid, so she frequented the playground as often—or perhaps more often—than she did her own home._

_Still, it was hardly safe for a seven-year- old to be alone in a haunted playground at night._

_"Come on, this way."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Yeah, what're we supposed to see?"_

_"You'll see when we get there; come on!"_

_Three teenagers trampled onto the playground; the child Akiko rose from the swing she had been playing on and hid behind the nearest tree._

_"A playground? Come on man, you dragged us out here for a friggin' playground?"_

_"It's a _haunted_ playground, stupid. You wanted to go ghost hunting, didn't you?"_

_"Well, yeah, but—"_

_"Then that's what we're doing."_

_The rest of the teens' conversation was drowned out by a series of screams. Akiko, startled, abandoned her hiding place to investigate the source of the sounds._

_Sangre's fangs cut deep into Itaka's flesh. Blood seeped from the wound; Sangre lapped it up hungrily._

_One of the teenagers spoke again, sounding panicked._

_"What was that?"_

_Akiko, now returned to her true age, stood directly between the scene of the teens at the playground and Itaka's last moments. She looked from one scene to the other in awe._

_"It's strange how everything is connected, isn't it?"_

_Akiko nodded, not turning to look at the speaker. "I remember the screaming," she said softly, focusing her attention on Sangre and the dying boy. "But I don't remember seeing that… it's horrible."_

_"You weren't able to see me then," the voice said. "You can now."_

_The girl turned to the voice and saw Itaka, smiling, as always, up at her._

_"You can talk?" she blurted out before she could stop herself._

_Itaka's grin broadened. "Only for now. Koenma decided that there might be some things I need to tell you, so he broke the rules about the silence of ghosts of a little while."_

_"Okay," Akiko said. "So _is_ there anything you needed to tell me?"_

_Itaka nodded. "Sangre wanted to get the powers that the gypsy lady said I would have. That's why he attacked me. And he wants powers from you, too."_

_"Powers? What powers? I'm not an angel anymore. Hiei told me that. And Sangre knows it too."_

_"He's not looking for angel powers. He's looking for powers from Reikai."_

_"How would I have any powers from Reikai?"_

_"Koenma told you. When he brought you back to life, he accidentally gave you some of his powers. And what Hiei told you is right—you need to be careful. You don't have angel blood anymore; you can't be protected by your heritage."_

_Akiko nodded. "So what do I do?"_

_"Let your friends protect you. That's what they came here for—they came for you, not for me."_

_"I find that hard to believe," Akiko muttered, her mind resting on a particular fire yokai._

_Itaka laughed. "He cares about you more than you think."_

_"How do you—?"_

_"I've been watching. Helping along the way. The point is that they care. Let them help." _

_The vision faded into a swirl of colour.

* * *

_

A wave of pain awoke her. It was like her side was ripping open.

And, in effect, it was.

Her wound had clearly reopened—blood was leaking from the tear in her side. She should call for Kurama. She should. She should.

She couldn't.

"I told you to come with me," Sangre's voice said as Sangre himself kneeled beside her, lowering his face to her side and licking up some of the falling blood.

"W-wha—?"

The yokai placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't try to talk, dear. It'll only weaken you."

He lifted her roughly off the ground, paying no heed to the blood pouring from her side or to her cries of pain. One clawed hand supported her head and forced her to look up at Sangre.

"What do you want with me?" she managed to gasp.

Sangre smirked. "You know that already. The child told you. Oh, I know that you've been in contact with him—" he said, for Akiko looked shocked, "—though I thought I had silenced him long ago. But that doesn't matter now. He can't stop me getting what I want.

"And nor can you."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Insert dramatic music here Just kidding. Anyway, again, I hope you guys liked the chapter. There's only four chapters left in this fic, so… yeah. And after (note, AFTER) I finish I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for… I don't know… maybe a month? I'm going to spend some time working on one of the … four twitch original works that I've started. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to get something in print. Well, I'll talk to you guys later, then. Thanks. Read and review, please! **


	19. Not the Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Yeah. I guess I didn't quite make it clear in my last author's notes, so I'll go ahead and clear things up now: I'll be taking some time off from fanfiction AFTER and ONLY AFTER I'm COMPLETELY FINISHED with this fic. Don't freak out—I won't leave you guys waiting for an ending for a month. That would be horribly cruel.

Even for me.

Anywho, thanks for the reviews and the support; it's always great to hear what you guys think. And it really sucks that I can't respond to you all here because of that stupid new rule. Well, c'est la vie, right?

Thanks again to Moojuice for beat reading for me.

On with the fic.

**Chapter Eighteen: Not the Light

* * *

**

Sangre tossed Akiko onto the ground, smirking as her blood spattered when she hit the dirt. He put his hand to the opening in her side, letting her blood flow onto his palm. Akiko felt a burning warmth surrounding her wound.

When the yokai removed his hand, the wound was gone. He pulled her up into a sitting position, one clawed hand entwined in her hair, holding her head to face him. She struggled in vain to break free of his grip; his other hand grasped her wrists, ending her fight.

He watched her with mocking amusement as she gave him a glare full of burning hatred.

"Don't fret," Sangre laughed, releasing her wrists and head forcefully. "Someone will come for you. We just have to wait."

Akiko narrowed her eyes. "What if no one comes?"

Sangre gave a cold laugh and took hold of one of her hands. He dragged one long claw through it, slicing open her palm; he raised her hand to his mouth, smirking. "I think I'll be able to deal with that."

The yokai licked the blood off of Akiko's hand, then, laughing at her look of disgust, conjured a crystal goblet into his free hand and with the other squeezed Akiko's wounded hand over the cup. Before long, the cup was half filled with her blood. Akiko watched with revulsion as the yokai took a long swig from the goblet.

"Why do you do that?" Akiko asked, finally turning away from him.

Sangre smirked. "Sustenance, of course. Without blood, I could not exist. And it's how I gain powers from others—through their blood."

He drifted into silence for a moment before adding an afterthought.

"Hiei is the same way. Sustained by blood."

At this, Akiko turned back to Sangre.

"You didn't know that?" Sangre questioned, raising an eyebrow. "He's a dark man. And secretive. Always has been. I'll tell you this—I'm not capable of half of the cruelty he is."

* * *

As soon as the scent of her blood had reached him, Hiei knew that Sangre had taken her.

And he wasted no time.

The blood scent had faded to nearly nothing; she was still alive and, more or less, uninjured.

But, knowing Sangre, Hiei doubted that would last much longer.

Hiei's pace increased.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara lagged behind Hiei, struggling to keep the black blur that was his outline within their sight.

"He's in just a little bit of a hurry, isn't he?" Yusuke said sardonically.

Kuwabara nodded. "He's probably thinking about what Sangre's gonna do to Akiko. I mean, Hiei does know the guy. He's probably got a pretty good idea of what will happen to her."

"Yeah, probably," Yusuke agreed. "Hey, Kurama, what's the deal between Hiei and this Sangre character? How do they know each other?"

Kurama shrugged. "I've got no clue. I'd never heard the name before this whole situation arose. I'm afraid if you want to know that, you'd have to ask Hiei."

"Right, like he'd tell us," Kuwabara mumbled. "Well, whatever went down between them, it must've been something pretty damn bad. I don't think I've ever seen Hiei so mad before.

"He looks downright murderous."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's notes: Before anyone even asks, the chapters WILL be getting longer; please don't ask me about chapter length—I just go with the flow, to use a bad cliché. Anywho, I hope you guys like the chapter, short as it is. The next one should be ready… I dunno. Soon, I suppose. Umm…yeah. Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	20. Lighthouse

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **Wow, over 200 reviews. Thanks, folks. Anywho, to all of you who have been waiting for a longer chapter, this is it. The next one won't be this long, so don't get used to it. Well, that's really about all I have to say. I hope you guys like the chapter, and thanks again for the reviews.

Special thanks to my beta reader Moojuice Nne.

Italics indicates memories and dreams.

**Chapter Nineteen: Lighthouse

* * *

**

_His return to Makai had hardly been enjoyable: the Forbidden Child hadn't exactly been popular before, but, with Mukuro dead, it seemed even more of his fellow yokai harboured a fear of him._

_Not that that upset him much—he preferred to be left unbothered._

_Still, part of him missed having another living being around._

_He found the other man midway through a fight. The other was skilled; even Hiei was mildly impressed. So he asked the other to join with him—after all, Hiei would eventually, he supposed, return to the human world; he'd need someone strong to watch over his territory while he was gone._

_The other quickly agreed._

_The other was Sangre._

_They were never close, per say, in the way that friends—or even master and teacher—tend to be. But they were quite alike. Both quiet. Both cold. _

_Both vampiric._

_Vampirism was common among Sangre's race, and Hiei's species was such a rarity in and of itself that who's to say his need for blood was abnormal._

_But it was frightening._

_Particularly to those who served the two yokai._

_Yet, for all their similarities, the two of them had one distinct difference._

_Honour._

_Several times it came up and caused friction between the two of them, but they typically reached an agreement._

_The last time, though…._

_The last time was different._

_It was nearing dawn when Sangre returned to the fortress._

_Hiei waited for him at the door._

_"What were you doing?" Hiei said._

_Sangre shrugged. "Does it matter?"_

_"Answer me."_

_"You're acting like you don't already know."_

_"You're right. I already know what you were doing."_

_"Then why ask?"_

_"You've already fed. Why seek more blood?"_

_Sangre glared at Hiei. "I don't see what the problem is. You feed on blood, too."_

_"Yes, but only when I need it. I don't kill unnecessarily."_

_"Which is a shame. With the extra powers you'd gain, you could be great. Greater than you are now." _

_"Innocent people don't deserve to be murdered. For any reason."_

_"I thought you were an assassin."_

_"I was. _Was_. Not anymore."_

_"You can't really believe that crap about sparing lives."_

_"I do."_

_"Well, then I suppose that makes you a fool."_

_"Not so much of one as you."_

_"I don't have to take this from you! I can leave—I can survive on my own; grow stronger."_

_"Yes, you can do that."_

_Sangre began to walk away, but Hiei stopped him._

_"But I have to warn you—once you're outside my territory, you'll be my enemy. And my enemies don't tend to live very long."_

_Sangre stepped towards Hiei; their faces were mere inches apart._

_The former partners studied each other momentarily. After a time, Sangre spoke._

_"You'll regret this. I'll _make_ you regret it."

* * *

_

"Ah, someone's coming already," Sangre smiled, running one hand down the side of Akiko's face. "What do you think of that, dear? Maybe I should drain you completely now. Make them think they were too late."

Akiko didn't respond. She had been Sangre's prisoner for two hours, and her captor had spent most of that time slicing open various parts of her body with his claws and allowing her to bleed so that he could feed on her.

Sangre's eyes narrowed at her silence. "Maybe you'd prefer them to watch you suffer."

Voices were heard from a distance.

"Best not to wait around for them," Sangre muttered to himself. He cut open his own hand, allowing drops of blood to fall onto the earth. The droplets of blood expanded and became the red and black yokai that had ambushed the Reikai tentai since they had first left Hiei's territory. Sangre then hoisted Akiko off the ground and shot off with her faster than could be seen.

* * *

"Damn it, how do we keep missing him?" Yusuke snarled, blasting his way though two of the red and black yokai.

No one answered him—the other three tentai were each occupied with their own slew of attackers.

Hiei sliced his way through the last of his assailants and raced off, following the now strong scent of Akiko's blood.

"Hey! Where the hell d'you think you're going without us?" Kuwabara called after the yokai. But it was no use—Hiei was already well out of the reach of Kuwabara's voice and gaining on Sangre.

Sangre awaited his former ally in the middle of a grassy valley just outside of the forest the tentai had traveled though. When he saw the fury on Hiei's face when the fire yokai arrived, Sangre felt a victorious smile tugging at his lips.

The two exchanged looks of intense loathing for a few moments before either spoke.

"Where is she?" Hiei demanded.

"Your manners have scarcely improved," Sangre acknowledged.

"Don't bullshit me, Sangre. What have you done with her? Where is she?"

"You shouldn't worry. She's alive and safe, more or less. For the moment, anyway."

Hiei made as though to come at Sangre, but Sangre's next words stopped him.

"You won't fight me. If you don't want me to have her killed now, you won't fight me."

* * *

Red and black yokai milled around Akiko, waiting for orders from their creator.

Akiko ran one hand along the scars that had begun to form on her arm. She was desperate.

She had to get away—with or without help.

There were eight or nine of the yokai scattered through the clearing Sangre had left her in.

No way she could fight that many….

She'd have to outthink them.

One of the yokai sliced off the head of one of his fellows and was then swiftly cut down by the remaining seven.

…It might be more difficult to get away from them than she'd expected.

Akiko slowly raised herself off the ground, wincing at the sting the stress caused on her scars.

"What're you doing?" one of the yokai hissed at her.

Two of the beasts approached her; Akiko took a few tentative steps back.

And collapsed into a heap on the grass.

"Leave her," one of the yokai ordered as the two nearest the girl made as though to lift her off the ground. "She's not a threat.

The two yokai left her limp form on the ground and joined the other five yokai at the far end of the clearing.

When the yokai's footsteps died away, Akiko slid open one eye. None of the yokai were watching her. She opened both eyes and pulled herself up into a crouching position.

They still weren't paying attention to her.

If she could stand without them noticing….

She did.

None of them were watching… maybe she could get past the trees.

She began backing towards the edge of the clearing, away from the group of yokai.

No one stopped her; she edged farther away—all the way to the cover of the trees. But it wasn't quite safe for her yet—she kept going, seeking her companions; it must've been them that Sangre had sensed coming for her. If she could find them, then she'd be safe.

Voiced alerted her that her absence had, indeed, been noticed.

"What the—where is she?"

Akiko, forgetting any form of plan she might have created and whatever pain she felt, started sprinting away desperately.

The voices of the yokai rose angrily, but none of them seemed to be coming any closer.

"Split up and look for her, damnit!" one of them yelled.

Akiko ran faster.

"Why should we do what _you_ say? You're not in charge!"

Once again, the voices behind Akiko rose angrily. She thought of the two yokai that had already been killed.

The scene in the clearing was probably relatively bloody by now, if the yokai's previous display of irrational temper was any indication.

Once she believed herself to be safe, she slid into a sitting position, gasping for breath.

She could no longer hear the sounds of battle behind her, but she was almost certain that there was still one going on somewhere in the forest. Surely Hiei and the others had come across Sangre by now….

'They need to know I'm alright," Akiko thought desperately.

A surprised sounding voice echoed in her head in answer, sending her into a slight panic.

"Akiko? Is that you?"

* * *

Much as Hiei hated to admit it, Sangre was right—Hiei didn't dare attack as long as Akiko was at Sangre's mercy. And Sangre wasn't one _not_ to pass his advantage. It seemed a bad situation indeed.

Until Hiei heard Akiko's voice in his mind.

"They need to know I'm alright."

Hiei hoped his face didn't reveal his shock at hearing Akiko's voice in his head. 'Akiko? Is that you?'

Akiko's astonished voice sounded once again. "Hiei? What—how—I mean—what're you doing in my head? Oh, God, this is weird. What's going--?"

'Later,' Hiei snapped. 'Are you all right?'

Still sounding confused, Akiko responded, "Well, I've been better, but I think I'm okay. I got away from the guards; I'm looking for all of you—where are you?"

'Somewhere you should stay away from. Just stay where you are for as long as you can—unless you see one of those yokai coming for you, don't move. Kurama and the others should be able to find you before too long."

"But—"

'_Don't_ argue.'

"Fine, fine; I'll wait here," Akiko's voice answered reproachfully.

And the connection was broken.

* * *

"That's just like him to run off without us like that," Kuwabara mumbled as he, Yusuke and Kurama trekked through the woods in search of Sangre and Akiko.

"Yeah, well it's not like we couldn't have beaten those guys back there without him," Yusuke responded. "Besides, I think saving Akiko is probably a bigger deal to him that the rest of us. Definitely bigger than he lets on."

"Well, then I guess he'll be really pissed off when he finds out about this," said Kuwabara, smirking.

Yusuke blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm just saying he'll be mad when he finds out that _we_ saved Akiko."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

In response, Kuwabara pointed to a small silhouette curled up by the base of a tree.

"Is that—" Yusuke began.

Kurama answered him. "I think it is. Kuwabara must've sensed her energy signal."

"What can I say? I'm good."

The three young men raced over to the girl under the tree.

"Hey. Hey!" Kuwabara called.

Akiko's head snapped up, and a look of relief spread across her face.

When Kurama reached her, he helped lift her off the ground, surveying her scars. "You'll need some healing up. But there's no time for that right now. Come on, we've got to find Hiei and Sangre."

* * *

"You really have become weak," Sangre mocked, drawing a sword and circling Hiei. "Not even able to take a stab at me.

"So much has changed since the last time we fought each other. Do you remember that, Hiei?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I remember your bloodlust. It'll be the end of you; you know that."

Sangre gave a mirthless laugh. "Call it what you want. I have to wonder," Sangre smirked, "why you didn't become a vampire like I did. It would've increased your strength ten fold. Even just that one human could do so much for you."

"There's so much that you just don't understand, Sangre," Hiei said, drawing his sword.

"Whatever you say," Sangre shrugged, falling into battle stance.

Sangre flung himself at Hiei, aiming for the fire yokai's heart; Hiei easily blocked the stroke. Sangre attempted to strike the other yokai once more, but was blocked yet again.

"Fight back," Sangre hissed, taking another swing at Hiei. "Fight me, damn you!"

Hiei dodged each stroke, and Sangre grew more and more furious. His blows went wide; Hiei easily parried the frenzied yokai's bombardments.

"I swear, I'll kill you," Sangre threatened.

Wordlessly, Hiei swung his katana upwards and pierced through Sangre's throat. Blood flooded from the wound and dribbled down the blade—Sangre's eyes widened in shock. When Hiei removed the sword, the vampire fell to his knees.

"There are things more important than power," Hiei said, glaring at the dying yokai. "That's something you were never able to understand."

Sangre's black eyes glowered at Hiei even as the yokai fell forward, muttering a faint, "Nothing's more important," before he landed face first on the ground and died.

* * *

"Hey… hey Akiko! Guys, something's wrong!"

Kuwabara caught Akiko as she fell into a faint.

Kurama and Yusuke ran to them.

"I think she's fine," Kurama said, after a moment's examination. "Just unconscious. She needs some rest."

"Who wouldn't after all this?" Yusuke questioned sardonically.

* * *

_She saw Paciencia taking Itaka's hand; the angel was leading him out of the playground and into a tunnel of light._

_At the gates, the little boy turned to face Akiko and, smiling, whispered a final message to her._

_"Thank you."

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** Yeah. That's it for chapter nineteen. Chapter twenty is currently being beta read by my good friend Moojuice Nne. Kudos to her! Well, we're almost done here—only two chapters left! I hope you guys keep on reading. And, as always, please review! 


	21. You Are My Light

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe that I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes: **It's almost over…. Sad day for me. Well, I'm glad you guys have stuck with me so long. There's just this chapter and one more, and then that's it. We're done. No more. Exciting. Well, I'm sure you're anxious to see what happens. On with the fic.

**Part Twenty: You Are My Light

* * *

**

Akiko's vision slid in and out of focus, and the voice speaking to her seemed to be coming from very far away.

"You're awake? Good. You've certainly given us a great deal to clean up after. We've managed to give a reasonable explanation for your disappearance—there were several questions when you vanished with no trace. And we're still trying to figure out what to do about the powers I transferred to you. I've been working on having them removed or sealed so that they don't cause you anymore trouble. Though I would advise that you stay away from haunted playgrounds."

The voice paused, waiting for Akiko to catch up with him.

She blinked, waiting for her vision to return to normal, and looked in the direction of the voice to see Koenma sitting in a chair beside the bed that Akiko had been placed on.

"Getting rid of the powers?" Akiko muttered. "Yeah, that'll be good. But…what about Itaka?"

Koenma smiled. "Itaka is at peace now. Justice has been served for him; he's free to move onto the next life."

"And what about—"

"Sangre has been sentenced to punishment," Koenma said darkly. "And he will be for a long time."

Akiko nodded, relaxing against the pillow, which felt blissfully cool against her pounding head. "So everything is back to normal now, huh?"

"Well, almost," Koenma said. "I want you to stay here with Genkai tonight. Just for observation. I want to be sure that the steps I took to rid you of those powers haven't had any abnormal effects on you. Yusuke and the others have elected to stay here with you."

The door to the room cracked open and Yusuke poked his head into the room. Upon seeing Akiko, he grinned, pulled his head out of the room and shouted, "Hey! She's awake!"

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei all crowded into the room. Yusuke plopped down on the foot of the bed, Kurama and Kuwabara each claimed an armchair while Hiei leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Kurama smiled. "Did you rest well?"

"Not really," Akiko laughed. "But I don't really feel bad. Just a little tired, that's all. What happened to you guys while I was out?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Not much. We kicked some weaker yokai's asses and came back here. That's about it."

"You're sure that you're alright?" Yusuke asked frowning. "That guy took you on one hell of a trip. I mean, you almost died."

Akiko nodded. "I'm fine. I promise. Like I said, I'm just kinda tired. Really."

"Speaking of," Koenma said, "it might be best if we left her here to rest a bit."

Various nods and murmurs of assent met Koenma's statement, and everyone left Akiko's room.

Everyone but Hiei.

She didn't look at him. In truth, she was a bit scared. Sangre's words about Hiei rang in her head.

It must've shown because Hiei said, "He told you about the blood thing."

Akiko nodded silently, fearing what Hiei would say in response.

"Let me explain something to you. To a certain degree, vampirism is more choice than a nature. I can't help that I need blood to live. But beyond that, it's a choice. And Sangre made the wrong one.

"Great powers _can_ be gained from feeding on blood. But… powers aren't worth losing some things. Do you understand?"

"I think so," she said sitting up and pulling her knees in under her chin.

Uncomfortable silence hung over them for a few moments.

Akiko spoke, after a time. "So… are you going to leave again? Go back to Makai?"

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. It's a possibility."

Akiko sighed and turned away from him. "Whatever."

The yokai sighed. "It's not a decision I can rush into. It's complicated."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

Hiei shook his head and began stepping out the door of the room. "I don't think you really understand this, Akiko," he said, looking over his shoulder and seeing that Akiko was still avoiding his eyes and looking most frustrated. "I wish you did understand.

"I really do."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, the last two chapters are going to be short. Sorry. That's just how it's gonna be. Like I said, I just go with the flow. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys liked the chapter and will be back for the last chapter. Thanks. 


	22. Moonlight in Dreams

**Memoir**

**Summary: **Sequel to "Forgotten." "Time really does change everything, doesn't it? Hard to believe I'm the same person." Hiei/OC

**Author's notes:** AHHHH! I always hate the last chapter. It means it's all over…. But hey, it's been great while it lasted. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this LAST chapter of Memoir. And since I won't be posting another fanfic for a good while, I want to wish all of my fellow authors the best of luck with their works.

And now, on to the end.

**Part Twenty-one: Moonlight in Dreams

* * *

**

Akiko nursed a mug of coffee. It was nearing midnight; everyone else had gone to bed. She took a swig of the strong Columbian brew, inhaling its rich scent.

The silvery sphere of the moon hung heavily over the line of trees that surrounded Genkai's temple, illuminating the wooden table Akiko sat at. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting. Involuntarily, she began humming the lullaby from three years ago.

She didn't notice what she was doing until she heard someone else softly humming the tune along with her.

Her voice seized up in her throat, and Akiko turned to the doorway of the kitchen, where she saw a shadow-obscured figure that she knew could only be one person.

"Glad to hear your sense of pitch has improved," Hiei smirked, entering the kitchen and joining Akiko at the table. "What're you doing awake?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

The yokai glanced at the mug in her hands. "And coffee helps that?"

Akiko glared at him, shoving her drink away. "What do you want? 'Cause if insulting me is all you're here for—." She rose from the table and started out of the room, but Hiei's hand wrapped around her elbow stopped her.

"I want to talk to you," he said; his gaze drifted to the window. "Stay a while?"

"You know, I really have nothing to say to you." She broke free of his grip and stormed towards the door.

"After three years, I thought you might understand," Hiei snapped, exasperated.

The girl turned back to him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed in front of her. "What're you talking about?"

"Do you realize hoe much you know about me? How much I've told you…."

Akiko looked away from him.

"You don't understand the danger," he said, rising from the table. His hands were clenched.

"Danger?" Akiko blinked. "Danger in what? Hiei, I don't give a damn about danger—this might be a bit much for you to get, but I care about you, you stubborn pain in the ass."

Hiei watched her face for a few moments; it was a mixture of frustration and sadness. He chose his next words carefully.

"You shouldn't," he said. "You shouldn't care. That's my point. It isn't safe. _I'm_ not safe."

Akiko smacked her hand against her forehead. "So what does all that mean? God, I don't understand you, Hiei!" And she began to stomp to the door again. She bumped into another hindrance on the way to the door.

Hiei had crossed in front of her, blocking her passage.

The yokai grasped both of Akiko's elbows, holding her so that she couldn't get away from him.

"What is it going to take for me to get you to understand?" Hiei sighed. "What am I going to have to do?"

Akiko didn't answer him. She kept her eyes glued to the black fabric of his shirt.

Once again, Hiei studied her face. But this time, rather than speaking to her again, he leaned forward hesitantly and kissed her.

The girl's eyes widened and she pulled away from the yokai's now loose grip.

"What was that for?" she asked. She was blushing furiously; his action was totally unexpected.

Hiei's hand traveled to the side of her face; he held her gaze, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. She couldn't remember if she had ever actually seen him smile before.

"Danger or not," he said deliberately, "I'm staying in the human world."

Akiko raised her eyebrows in question.

"I have some family there," he continued. "I want to take care of them. Make up for lost time."

Akiko turned away from him. "Oh. Okay."

Hiei turned her face back towards his by sliding one hand gently under her chin. "Plus, I want to keep an eye on you. Maybe that way you'll stay out of trouble." He leaned down and kissed her once more.

"So… you're not leaving?" Akiko asked, smiling.

The yokai shook his head, sliding one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "No. Never again."

Akiko leaned her head against the yokai's chest. She took a deep breath, her eyes peacefully closed. "I'm glad."

His grip around her tightened.

"So am I."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, that's the end of another fic. Now for the final reviewer recognition (at this point, screw the rules).

**ImParanoid**

**Mysadeyes**

**Animegurl007**

**Koji Jaganshi**

**Sillylittlenothing**

**Rahasia**

**Demon's Amaya**

**Ummei Genkai**

**Kate**

**BlueWater26**

**TriggerHappy666**

**MikoHatome**

**Brezzybrez**

**Yoru Inu**

**Kurayamihikari**

**Mysadeyes**

**Bec**

**Jingenji**

**Sakura Jazmine**

**AnonymousHieiFan101**

**The Shadows Hide All**

**ToCOrNot 77**

**EvilTwinKae**

**ParadisenDarkness**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin**

**Miho**

**Seromans58**

**Yuki Amida**

**Pyro the dark angel**

**4-is-lovely**

**Song Of A Fallen Angel**

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**

**Stacey**

**Koji Jaganshi**

And, as always, special thanks to **Moojuice Nne of the Mayonaisse**, loyal reviewer and BETA (got it right that time) reader. Thanks so much to all of you.

Sheepchi


End file.
